Atracción Inevitable
by Karen Pttzn
Summary: Edward llega a trabajar a una empresa, quiere vengarse del Director que le quitó a su familia todo. Usará a una mujer, Bella, la enamorará para que le diga todo sobre la empresa, pero no sabe que se verá atraído por ella. Tiene Lemmons
1. Prefacio

**"Prefacio"**

**Karen Pttzn**

_"Una buena oficina y una "buena"secretaria"_

Lo único que tenía que hacer era fingir.

Lo único que tenia que hacer era seguir siendo la ayudante ejecutica eficiente, leal y discreta que habia sido durante tanto tiempo. Isabella Swan llevaba fingiendo seis años y aquello no tenía por que ser diferente. A las 6:45 am, la puerta de su despacho en la empresa Pttztewart se abrió y Bella tuvo que enfrentarse con un hombre alto de pelo rojizo y ojos verdes que la miró de arriba abajo. No lo esperaba hasta más tarde y su mirada le puso la piel de gallina. Le habian dicho que Edward Cullen era una versión atractiva, y no podía estar más de acuerdo. La cicatriz que tenía en el cuello sólo servia para acentuar su reputación de hombre inflexible.

Su pulso se había acelerado, pero intentó mostrarse serena.

-Señor Cullen - lo saludó.

-Isabella Swan - dijo él, ofreciéndole su mano.

Bella vaciló durante una décima de segundo antes de estrecharla. Después de todo, aquél hombre estaba allí para poner patas arriba lo único que le habia dado la estabilidad a su vida. A pesar de las protestas de la dirección Pttztewart ,el presidente Jake Jenks , había insistido en contratar una empresa externa para dirigir una reorganización estructural, con el objetivo de recortar gastos y aumentar los beneficios. Y Edward Cullen había amasado su fortuna eliminando puestos de trabajo.

Pero ella tenía un trabajo que hacer, se recordó así misma mientras estrechaba su mano. La callosidad de la palma la sorprendió. Edward Cullen era el presidente de una empresa millonaria, no tenía necesidad de trabajar con las manos. Pronto sabría la respuesta a esa pregunta. Sabría las respuestas a todas sus preguntas y las de sus jefes por que , durante unas semanas, su trabajo consistiría en averiguar todo lo que pudiera sobre los planes de Edward Cullen e informar de ello a los vicepresidentes de la empresa Pttztewart, o PTW como solían llamarla, a quienes les debían su nueva vida.

-Puedes llamarme Edward cuando estemos solos. Lo de señor Cullen lo reservaremos para otros momentos- dijo él-. Me habían dicho que eras muy eficiente, pero no esperaba que llegases tan temprano a la oficina.

-Es una costumbre- sonrió Bella, apartando la mano-. Como es un nuevo puesto quería estar preparada.

-¿Lo estás?- preguntó Edward mirando al rededor.

_No, _pensó ella.

-Supongo que eso tendrás que decidirlo tú.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, el entró en el despacho que le había asignado, una oficina con vistas a las montañas nevadas cumbres a las afueras de Seatle.

-Tengo entendido que llevas seis años en esta empresa.

-Así es- Bella lo observó pasear por el despacho, mirando el ordenador, el escritorio y el paisaje que se veía por la ventana.

-Según tu curriculum, dos de esos seis años trabajando para Robert Pattinson. Has ido ascendiendo rápidamente y PTW se ha portado muy bien contigo: te han pagado la carrera y te permiten tener un horario flexible mientras haces un máster.

-Sí, todo eso es verdad.

-Supongo que les estarás agradecida- siguió él desabrochando su chaqueta-. Quizá tanto que no quieres que haya cambios importantes en la empresa.

-Lo que quiero es que PTW siga siendo una de las empresas hoteleras más importantes del país- esa era la respuesta que se había preparado y sonaba falsa incluso a sus propios oídos.

-¿Aunque para eso fuera necesario eliminar puestos de trabajo? ¿Aunque tuviera que ponerlo todo patas arriba?

-Según parece, eres legendario haciendo eso. Pero estoy segura de que también a ti te interesa mejorar el rendimiento de la empresa. Después de todo, te pagan para que hagas eso.

El esbozó una sonrisa.

-Muy bien- asintió, como si supiera que estaba haciendo un papel-. En ese caso, me gustaría empezar con los informes económicos de todos los departamentos.

Bella parpadeó.

-Había pensado que querrías reunirte con los vicepresidentes antes que nada.

Edward negó con la cabeza mientras sacaba un ordenador portátil de su funda.

-No, ellos intentarían influir en mi análisis. Prefiero los informes.

-Muy bien, si quieres usar el ordenador...

-No, siempre uso el mío. Lo llevo a todas partes.

-Pero hemos comprado ese especialmente para ti...

-No me hace falta. Dáselo a otro empleado... o devuélvelo, así será un gasto menos para la empresa.

Bella asintió. Sí, podía hacer eso, pero si Edward no guardaba la información en el ordenador, ella no podría acceder a los archivos que crease en relación con la reorganización. Y era para eso para lo que estaba allí: para informar a Robert Pattinson y a Kristen Stewart sobre los planes de aquel hombre. Había sabido desde el principio que aquel encargo iba a ser difícil, pero no hasta que punto.

-Muy bien, ¿Cómo te gusta el café?

-Me gustaría tener una cafetera en el despacho. Prefiero hacerlo yo.

Eso la sorprendió y Edward debió de ver la sorpresa reflejada en su cara.

-No soy como tus otros jefes. Yo no crecí en una casa llena de criados, de modo que sé cuidar de mí mismo.

Bella asintió, preguntándose si había sido su imaginación o de verdad había una nota de resentimiento por el lujo con el que había vivido siempre Robert Pattinson y Kristen Stewart.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-No gracias. Sólo los informes.

***

Mientras estudiaba el primero de los informes financieros, Edward notó la vibración de su Blackberry y estuvo a punto de no contestar por que atender una llamada retrasaría su trabajo. Pero al mirar la pantalla reconoció el número de su hermano Emmet.

¿Qué tal, Emmet?- Edward sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta en el sillón para ver como se ponía el sol al otro lado de la ventana.

-Bien, relajándome en Forks ¿Cuándo vas a venir para que te gane en el billar?

-¿Relajándote? Tú trabajas tanto en tu negocio de yates como yo en el mío.

-Ya, claro. O sea, que tienes miedo de una paliza- rió su hermano.

Edward rió también. Emmet y él solían jugar el billar desde que volvieron a reunirse ya como adultos.

-Te recuerdo que la última vez te gané yo.

-Pues yo quiero la revancha- dijo Emmet.

-No va a ser posible. Ahora mismo tengo un contrato que exige toda mi atención. Jake Jenks , el nuevo presidente de Pttztewart, me ha contratado para reorganizar su empresa.

Al otro lado de la línea hubo un silencio.

-Siempre has dicho que encontrarías la forma de hacer pagar a los Pttztewart por lo que le hicieron a nuestro abuelo. No sé como los has conseguido hermano.

-Es curioso lo que hay que trabajar para conseguir algunas cosas mientras otras prácticamente te caen en las manos- respondió Edward.

Había soñado con aquel día, con aquella oportunidad para hundir a los PTW. La destrucción de la herencia Cullen había herido a tres generaciones y Edward siempre había pensado que era su obligación hacer que los PTW sufrieran tanto como habían sufrido ellos.

-¿Has empezado a hacerlo?- le preguntó su hermano.

-Hoy mismo- contestó él, sintiendo una descarga de adrenalina-. Incluso me han dado un despacho en el cuartel general de PTW.

Emmet soltó una carcajada.

-Eso si que hes dejar que el león se coma a la oveja.

-Desde luego. Incluso me han provisto de una guapa ayudante. Absolutamente leal de la empresa, claro.

-Pero tú estas dispuesto a hacer que cambie de opinión- aventuró su hermano.

-Haré lo que tenga que hacer- respondió Edward, intrigado por lo que habría bajo el serio exterior de la señorita Swan.

Con unos ojos achocolatados , el pelo castaño y un cuerpo que, sospechaba, escondía curvas peligrosas, empezaba a preguntarse como sería en la cama. Descubrirlo podría ser un extra interesante.

-Ten cuidado- le advirtió Emmet.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Has ganado fama y fortuna gracias a tu habilidad para tomar decisiones en las que no cabe emoción de ningún tipo. Pero hay una vida entera en ese contrato y eso es mucha emoción.

Edward consideró el consejo de su hermano.

-No te preocupes por mí, yo siempre trabajo con la cabeza y en esta ocasión no va a ser diferente.

-Muy bien, ya sabes que yo te apoyo en todo- dijo Emmet-. Salvo cuando estemos jugando al billar, claro.

-Gracias. A lo mejor acepto tu invitación cuando haya terminado en PTW. cuídate- le dijo Edward, antes de cortar la conexión.

* * *

**Qué tal he? Y eso es sólo e principio. lala XD. Ya van a ver a Edwardsito imaginándose a Bell´s desnudita jaja diría él "Con unas curvas peligrosas" jaja**

**Weno, ahora ya sabemos un poquito de lo que trama Edward y lo fiel que es Bella para la empresa. A ver si a Ed no se le pone difícil Bell´s . Lo verán conforme vaya avanzando la nove. **

**Habrá una conexiónb muy, muy fuerte entre los dos... contiene LEMMONS, ya se los dije :D**

**¿Reviews?**

**Saludhos**

**Karen Pttzn**


	2. Comida por la mirada de Cullen

**"Una buena secretaria"**

**Karen Pttzn**

_"Nadie me había intimidado como él"_

Para el día siguiente, Edward había eliminado cincuenta y cinco puestos de trabajo y pensaba utilizar a dos de sus expertos para que hicieran análisis individuales de cada uno de los hoteles de la cadena. El consejo de administración de PTW le había ofrecido empleados de la empresa para hacerlo, pero Edward sabía que lo más importante era la objetividad y ellos no podrían ser objetivos. A las cuatro de la tarde un golpecito en la puerta lo interrumpió.

-¿Sí?

Bella entró en el despacho con una bolsa en la mano.

-Siento molestarte, pero me he dado cuenta que no habías comido y...

Eso lo pilló por sorpresa. Había dejado claro desde el principio que cuidaría de él mismo, pero era un bonito detalle.

-Entra por favor, ¿Qué me traes?

-No sabía lo que te gustaba así que...

Llevaba un conservador traje de chaqueta y falda oscura y una blusa de escote cerrado, pero Edward no podía dejar de preguntarse como sería con algo más revelador.

-¿Y qué has elegido?

-Un sándwich de carne asada, lechuga y tomate.

-Carne roja- murmuró Edward-. No has pensado que podría ser vegetariano.

Bella sonrió.

-No, la verdad es que no. También había ensalada de verduras, pero he pensado que no era lo tuyo.

Riendo, el tomó la bolsa.

-Gracias. Siempre eres tan rápida para entender lo que quiere el jefe, no me extraña que te hayan ascendido tantas veces.

-Estamos hablando de comida, así que no es tan difícil. A Robert le gusta comer pizzas y hamburguesas y a Kristen, Ensaladas y yogures.

-¿ Y tu?

-Lo que haya traído, ¿Quieres algo más?

-Lo que hayas traído- repitió Edward- Hay una cafetería en la empresa ¿no?

-Sí, pero yo tengo por costumbre traerme la comida a casa. Lo he hecho desde que iba al colegio.

-Yo hacía lo mismo, cuando había comida.

Bella, lo miró interrogante.

-Casas de acogida- explicó Edward

-Ah, entiendo- murmuró ella, con una mezcla de simpatía y confusión-. Mi padre murió cuando era pequeña, así que me he criado sola con mi madre.

Edward la miró a los jos, y, por un momento, hubo una especie de conexión que lo tomó por sorpresa. Y vi la misma sorpresa en los ojos achocolatados antes de que ella apartara la mirada.

-Espero que te guste...

-¡Bella!- oyeron una voz masculina al otro lado de la puerta-. ¿Bella estás aquí?

-Un momento- se disculpó ella, asomando la cabeza por la puerta del despacho-. Mike, estoy con el señor Cullen.

-Atiéndelo, no te preocupes por mí...- empezó a decir Edward, pero se calló, sorprendido, cuando ella le hizo un gesto para que guardase silencio.

-No, esta noche no puedo, lo siento. Tengo que terminar un trabajo para la clase. Por favor discúlpame- Bella se volvió despues de cerrar la puerta-. Lo siento es que...

-¿Quien es ese Mike?

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Un chico muy agradable que trabaja en contabilidad. Es encantador... la verdad es que no puedo decir nada malo de él.

-Pero no parece entender cuando alguien le dice que no.

-Es muy agradable...

-Eso ya lo has dicho.

-No me gusta herir los sentimientos de nadie- admitió Bella-. Especialmente cuando es buena gente.

-Sino entiende que no quieres salir con él, no es tan buena gente- opinó Edward-. Además, yo he descubierto que la gente buena de verdad prefiere la sinceridad, aunque duela.

-Yo nunca le he mentido.

-Ya me imagino.

-Me ha pedido que salga con él unas doce veces...

¿Y le has dicho que no doce veces?- rió Edward-. Ese hombre debe de tener la cabeza de cemento.

-Sí, pero una vez visité a su madre en el hospital.

Ah, un corazón blando bajo el serio traje de etiqueta, pensó él. Una cualidad encantadora.

-¿Quieres que mire si está en la lista de despedidos?

Ella se llevó una mano al corazón.

-No, no. Yo no podría...No, por favor. Es un empleado estupendo de verdad.

Edward la miró en silencio durante unos segundos y Bella carraspeó nerviosa.

-Bueno, te dejo para que te comas el sándwich. Si necesitas algo...

-Tú lo sabrás.- dijo él.

Bella cerró la puerta del despacho, deseando que se la tragara la tierra. Mortificada, se cubrió la cara con las manos. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ella se enorgullecía de su habilidad para mostrarse serena en cualquier situación. Y sin embrago con Edward Cullen...

Había trabajado para Pttztewart. A veces se había sentido intimidada, pero nunca había perdido los nervios. Y para Robert Pattinson, con quién tuvo que hacer uso de toda su discreción. Como había sido bastante mujeriego antes de casarse con Kristen, Bella tuvo que lidiar con más de una novia celosa. Pero en Edward había visto reflejos humanidad, incluso de humor cuando esperaba que fuese un bloque de hielo. Y su fuerza, su complejidad, le resultaban atractivas, incluso seductoras.

Sorprendidad, se regañó a si misma:

-Eso es ridículo- murmuró.

Edward Cullen iba a hundir a PTW. Era el enemigo.

***

A las siete de la mañana, Bella entró al despacho de Robert para informarle sobre el primer día de Edward Cullen en la empresa. Y como siempre, sintió una mezcla de nerviosismo y aprensión cuando miró al duro vicepresidente cuyo corazón se había ablandado gracias a su mujer Kristen y a su hijo, Anthony.

-Lo único que sé es que ha empezado a hacer una lista de despidos y que ha pedido información sobre estos departamentos en concreto-. Bella le entregó un informe.

-¿Y el ordenador?

-Está usando su propio ordenador portátil. Y usa un móvil personal para todas sus llamadas, salvo cuando quiere hablar con alguien de la empresa.

-Ya veo- murmuró Robert, mirando los documentos-. Creo que empezará a despedir cargos intermedios.

Bella se mordió los labios.

-Sí, claro.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo en que PTW debe recortar puestos de trabajo, pero quiero asegurarme de que no se corte nada que puede ser vital en el futuro. Los cargos intermedios no es un mal sitio para empezar... mientras no se los cargue a todos- dijo Robert.

-Pero a esas personas no va a hacerles ninguna gracias perder su empleo.

-Kristen y yo estamos de acuerdo en que Cullen no es el hombre adecuados para hacer este trabajo, pero Jake Jenks está decidido a ponerse del lado de los accionistas- suspiró Pattinson-. Ha conseguido el puesto del presidente y está claro que piensa mantenerlo sea como sea, pero es el hombre más dictatorial que he conocido en mi vida- añadió pasándose una mano en el pelo-. Así que sigue informándome. Nos vemos aquí el martes a la misma hora.

-Siento no poder contarte nada más.

Robert sonrió.

-Cullen no es tonto y está claro que no confía en nadie. Pero si descubres algo nuevo, llámame al móvil... o llama a Kristen si no estoy localizable.

-Por supuesto- asintió Bella.

Unos segundos después tomaba el ascensor para trabajar en su planta y, siendo tan temprano, le sorprendió ver luz bajo la puerta del despacho de Edward. No estaba cerrada del todo y podía oír su voz.

-Señor Jenks, si de verdad quiere que PTW sea la primera empresa hotelera del país, tendrá que darme libertad para recortar gastos. Acepté este contrato por su promesa de dejarme hacer lo que me pareciese mejor. Sino va a ser así, puedo marcharme ahora mismo.

Bella abrió la boca, atónita. Jake Jenks era el presidente de Pttztewart. Nadie se atrevía a hablarme en ese tono.

-Hemos hablado de esto muchas veces, señor Jenks. Entiendo que esté preocupado por la imagen que se pueda dar, pero si al paquete de despidos se añade un programa de asistencia a los empleados, la imagen de PTW saldrá reforzada- Edward se quedó callado por un momento-. ¿Cuál es su respuesta? ¡Me dará la libertad de lo prometido o no?

Psaron Varios segundos en los que Bella contuvo el aliento. Si Jake Jenks le decía que no, no habría despidos. O, al menos, no los organizaría aquel hombre.

-Muy bien, imaginé que nos pondríamos de acuerdo- dijo Edward entonces. Y a ella se le encogió el corazón-. Estaremos en contacto- se despidió.

Bella trató controlar un momento el pánico cuando oyó que se levantaba. No podía encontrarla escuchando... Rápidamente se acercó a su escritorio y empezó a canturrear mientras encendía el ordenador.

-Buenos días.

Aunque sabía que Edward estaba allí, al oír su voz se sobresaltó.

-Ah, hola. Has llegado muy temprano.

-Tú también.

-Tengo un jefe que parece madrugar más que nadie.

-No espero que trabajes tantas horas como yo. Me han descrito como un adicto al trabajo más veces de las que puedo recordar- sonrió Edward.

-¿Y lo eres?

-Nunca me ha dado miedo el trabajo. La verdad es mi gran pasión, mi amante.

-¿Y no prefieres compañía humana?- Bella se dio cuenta de que se había pasado de la raya e inmediatamente dio marcha atrás-. Perdona, no es asunto mío.

-No, no lo es, pero yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta.

Ella pensó en su madre y en los problemas que había tenido por su afición al juego.

-Yo tengo una familia.

-Y yo también, tengo hermanos. Aunque volvimos a encontrarnos cuando ya éramos adultos.

Había algo muy erótico en esa mirada verdosa. pensó Bella. Sospechaba que era la clase de hombre que podía obligar a una mujer a hacer lo que él quisiera. Y a disfrutarlo. Le gustaría apartarse, darle la espalda, no sentir esa extraña atracción. Quería ser absolutamente profesional, fría, distante. Y lo sería.

-Muy bien. Perdóname, se me ha ido el santo al cielo. ¿Querías algo?

La mirada de Edward Cullen parecía atravesar el traje de chaqueta e incluso su ropa interior. Bella contuvo el aliento.

-Sigo haciendo las evaluaciones basándome en los informes que me has dado- contestó él-. Más tarde pediré más información a otros departamentos.

Ella tuvo que dejar escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo.

-Muy bien, cuando los necesites, sólo tienes que decirmelo.

Después de eso, Edward se dio la vuelta para entrar a su despacho.

-Cálmate-. se dijo a si misma.

La única diferencia entre aquel hombre y sus otros jefes era que Edward Cullen la intimidaba más. Y era mucho más prohibido.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció he? Uff! tarde asiendo este cap, tenía la idea pero no sabía como expresarla, así que lo hice torpemente.**

**:D Uf he tenido tarea... Benditos maestros que no se ponen a pensar que tenemos vida social... ¬¬**

**Bellita ya empieza a sentir algo por Edwardsito, y Edwardsito por ella. ¡Ya vieron como se la come con la mirada! !Es cuando te desnudan con una sola mirada¡ Ya verán como se van a ir atrayendo más y más hasta que uno exploté y ¡zaz! pasa el LEMMON jaja**

**Weno trataré de actualizar "El jefe y la recepcionista" Lo más rápido posible. Estoy en eso...**

**Saludiitos!**

**Dudas en los reviews!**

**Karen Pttzn**


	3. Distración

**"Tentación"**

**Karen Pttzn**

_"Mi distracción: un sexo masculino"_

Al día siguiente, a la hora de comer, Edward salió de su despacho.

-Bella necesito los informes de varios departamentos.

Más despidos, pensó ella, intentando disimular su aprensión.

-Voy a buscar mi cuaderno.

Unos minutos después, cuando Edward ya le había dado la lista de departamentos de los que necesitaba informes y ella se dirigía de nuevo a su despacho, él la detuvo.

-Te veo muy pálida. No te gusta nada de lo que estoy haciendo.

-Tú ves beneficios afectan a la gente y a sus familias.

-Sí, supongo sí- asintió ella, cansada.

Edward la observó en silencio.

-Tomate el resto del día, Bella.

-¿Qué? No, no puedo hacer eso.

-Claro que puedes. Llevo haciendo este trabajo el tiempo suficiente como para saber cuándo uno de mis empleados necesita un descanso, y tú lo necesitas. Vete de compras, échate una siesta, nada un rato. Haz lo que sueles hacer para relajarte.

Ella apoyo el cuaderno sobre sus rodillas.

-No suelo ir de compras para relajarme. Nunca me echo la siesta, y por si no te habías dado cuenta, no estoy morena.

-Sí, me he dado cuenta- dijo él con los ojos entrecerrados-. Pues encuentra alguna manera de relajarte, te hace falta- Edward miró luego la pantalla de su ordenador portátil, como dado por terminado la conversación.

Tenía razón, pensó Bella, a veces no sabía como relajarse.

-¿Y tu, como te relajas?

Él levanto la mirada, sorprendido.

-Yo no me relajo- contestó-. No me hace falta.

-Ah, entonces ese es el típico "le dijo la sartén al cazo"

-Vete a casa- sonrió Edward.

-Muy bien - Bella se levantó-. Pero le dijo la sartén al cazo. Hasta mañana.

Bella comprobó los mensajes del contestador al llegar a su casa y suspiro al oír la voz de su madre. Parecía estar bien, pero nunca podía estar segura del todo, de modo que marcó el número de Misouri.

-Hola mamá ¿como estas?

-Bien- respondió ella-. Hoy he estado trabajando en la farmacia con tu tía Victoria. Te alegrará saber que no he vuelto a jugar.

-Me alegro mucho, sí.

-Pero esto es aburridisimo- protestó su madre.

Bella apretó los labios. Que su madre dijera que esto está aburridisimo era una señal de alarma. La bandera roja que anunciaba el peligro de que volviera a jugar.

-¿Quieres que vaya a verte? Probablemente podría ir este fin de semana.

Reneé soltó una carcajada.

-No, no me he metido en ningún lío, tranquila.

-¿ Estás segura? Por que puedo...

-No, no. No tienes que dejarlo todo por mí, cariño. Nos veremos en junio. ¿Has salido con un chico últimamente?

-No, que va, tengo mucho trabajo- contestó Bella intentando evitar el tema-. Tengo que acostumbrarme a mi nuevo jefe.

Aunque no estaba segura que eso fuera posible.

-¿Es joven y guapo? A lo mejor podrías salir con él. Nunca he entendido por que no salías con ninguno de tus jefes. Son todos jóvenes, guapos y ricos.

Su madre no lo entendía desde luego.

-Mamá, para que las cosas vayan bien lo mejor es mantener la vida profesional y la personal separadas.

-¿Que vida personal? Lo único que haces es trabajar e ir a clase. ¿Cuando vas a hacer algo divertido?

Bella se mordió la lengua. No había tenido tiempo de divertirse debido a la afición de su madre al juego.

-Cuando haya terminado el máster. ¿Va todo bien en el apartamento? Me dijiste que tenías un problema con el triturador de basuras...

Colgaba diez minutos después, dejando escapar un suspiro. Su madre se había ido a las vegas tres años antes, después de que ella tuvo que sacarla de otro apuro económico debido a su afición por los casinos. El objetivo era alejarla de la tentación y por el momento, estaba funcionando, pero Bella sabía que no podía bajar la guardia.

Con su salario podría vivir en un lujoso ático (1) , pero prefería ahorrar por si su madre volvía a caer en la tentación. A veces eso la consumía de angustia y sólo encontraba alivio en el trabajo o sus clases. Últimamente, sin embargo, había empezado a desear algo más. Nada de casinos para ella, afortunadamente, pero quizá alguna buena amistad, algo de compañía. No había querido tener relaciones sentimentales en parte por vergüenza por los problemas de su madre, pero habían pasado tres años desde el último incidente. Quizá debería salir más.

Bella se imaginó yendo de discotecas y la idea le produjo un escalofrío. Dedicarse a hacer la colada o ayudar a los demás era más fácil y más productivo, pensó.

.

.

A pesar de estar vigilando cada uno de los movimientos de Edward durante toda la semana, Bella mantenía la fachada profesional. Aunque su cicatriz le fascinaba y no dejaba de preguntarse cómo se la había hecho. Y también se preguntaba por qué tendría callos en las manos y como sería una caricia suya.

Había algo despiadado y peligroso en Edward Cullen que la intrigaba. Era, evidentemente, un depredador, de modo que debía de haber alguna mujer, o mujeres en su vida. Su sexualidad era demasiado potente como para imaginarlo viviendo como un moje.

Agotada cuando llegó a casa al final de la semana, Bella se fue a la cama...y soñó con él. En el sueño, Edward clavaba en ella su mirada oscura antes de tomarla entre sus brazos y su corazón latía desaforado. Bella sabía que podía apartarse, pero no encontraba energía para hacerlo. De repente, su torso desnudo se apretaba contra el suyo, la piel bronceada brillando a la luz de la luna, y sus pechos se hinchaban de deseo. Arqueándose hacia él, deseando esa firme boca sobre la suya abrió los labios, esperando...esperando...

La imagen se cerraba en negro. Edward desaparecía. Como si fuera un truco de magia, un segundo antes estaba allí y , de repente, se esfuma. ¿Dónde se había ido?¿Por qué...?

Bella se despertó de golpe, cubierta de sudor, con la sábana enrrollada en la cintura. El ventilador del techo seguía encendido, pero ella estaba acalorada, excitada.

-Oh, no...- murmuró, tapándose la cara con sus manos.

Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Edward Cullen.

Era horrible estar pendiente de él en la oficina y ahora, además, invadía sus sueños. Iba tener que hacer algo drástico,decidió. Por ejemplo, aceptar la cita a ciegas en la que estaba empeñada Kristen Stewart.

Sí, necesitaba una distracción. Una distracción masculina, además.

.

.

Una típica tormenta caía sobre Forks mientras Edward salía del aparcamento de Pttztewart en su volvo plateado, su favorito. A un kilómetro y medio de la oficina, frenó en un semáforo y vio a alguien que se había quedado tirado a un lado de la carretera. Y, cuando volvió a mirar, se dio cuenta de que la persona que llevaba el capote amarillo era su ayudante, Bella. Después de hacerle un gesto al conductor que iba detrás para que lo pasase, giró el volante y detuvo el volvo detrás de ella.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

Bella se dio la vuelta sorprendida.

-¿Edward?

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- repitió él.

-No, no te preocupes. Sólo estaba comprobando si era algo sencillo como un cable suelto o algo así.

-¿Y?

-Y parece que voy a tener que llamar a la grúa- suspiró ella-. Te garantizan que llegan en una hora, así que esperare dentro del coche. Pero gracias de todas formas.

-¿Cómo piensas volver a tu casa?

-Pues no lo sé...

-Llamaré a la grúa y t e llevaré a casa. Venga, sube- dijo Edward abriendo la puerta. Pero Bella vaciló-. Vamos, te estas empapando.

-Muy bien- dijo ella por fin, cerrando el capó antes de subir al volvo-. Vaya, te he mojado el asiento.

-Se secará, no te preocupes- Edward se encogió de hombros.Y, al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que Bella lo miraba con cierta atención. Con mucha más atención que la oficina. Durante aquella semana se había mostrado distante con él y pensó que era debido a su antipatía hacia alguien cuyo trabajo consistía en despedir gente. Ahora no estaba tan seguro.

El móvil de Bella empezó a sonar y Edward vio que hacía una mueca al mirar la pantalla.

-Lo siento mucho...mi coche me ha dejado tirada. ¿Puedo ir en otro momento? Hoy no me va a dar tiempo...Muy bien, el próximo miércoles a las seis y media, de acuerdo.

-¿Seguro que no puedo llevarte a donde tengas que ir?- le preguntó Edward mientras ella guardaba el móvil en su bolso.

-No, tengo un vale que me regalaron en mi cumpleaños para un cambio de imagen. Ya sabes, peluquería, maquillaje...y había decidido usarlo por fin.

-¿Por qué? yo te encuentro bien como estas.

Bella se sonrojó.

-Gracias, muy amable. He pensado que es un buen momento para hacer algunos cambios.

-¿Por fin vas a salir con Mike?

-No, pero Kristen Stewart lleva años intentando organizarme una cita a ciegas. Puede que lo lamente , pero en fin...¡Ah, mira aquí llega la grúa¡

-¿Tienes algún taller de confianza?- le preguntó Edward abriendo la puerta.

-No hace falta que salgas, no tienes por qué mojarte tu también.

-He estado en situaciones peores, tranquila. Dame las llaves y quédate aquí. ¿Cómo se llama el taller?

-Es el taller de Eleazar wetz, al lado de la oficina- contestó Bella, aunque con evidente desgana.

.

.

* * *

**Hola! Aquí molestando nuevamente, jeje. Esto se está poniendo bueno n_n**

**El destino de estos dos...jaja poco a poco...**

**(1)- casa o departamento.**

**Estaré actualizando los más pronto posible :D**

**Pasen a mi OneX Shot "You´re my obsession" **

**!Si te gusto, dejan review!**

**Los ama...**

**Karen Pttzn**


	4. Lo que puede llegar hacer una cena

**"Teorías"**

**Karen Pttzn**

_"Cada día me siento más y más atraída hacia ti"_

Bella se quedó sentada en el volvo, echando humo. Si el objetivo había sido alejarse de Edward para dejar de pensar en él día y noche, acababa de cargarse los pequeños progresos que había hecho esa semana. Era un hombre imponente, impresionante...y estar sentada a su lado en el interior de un coche sólo empeoraba la situación.

Edward volvió poco después pasándose una mano por el pelo mojado. Tenia gotas de agua en los pómulos y Bella tuvo que cerrar sus manos para no tocarlo. Pero, a unos centímetros de él, no pudo evitar admirar la sensual curva de sus labios. Respiró profundamente para aclarar su cabeza pero, en lugar de eso, lo que consiguió fue inhalar una mezcla se su colonia, el cuero de los asientos y la lluvia. Y, no sabía por qué, pero le parecía una combinación irresistible.

-Ya está todo solucionado. Te llamarán mañana del taller.

-Gracias.

-¿Has cenado ya?

-No, pero...

-Yo tampoco ¿Quieres que comamos algo?

-No, gracias. Ya has hecho más que suficiente por mí.

-Todos tenemos que cmoer ¿no? A menos que tengas otros planes...

-No- murmuró Bella.

-Muy bien ¿Te gusta el pescado?

-Me encanta.

-A mí también- sonrió Edward arrancando el volvo.

La llevó a uno de esos restaurantes más exclusivos de Forks y los aparcacoches, al ver el lujoso carro, se empujaron unos con otros para abrir la puerta.

-Bienvenidos- los saludó el más rápido.

-Me llamo Cullen. Trátalo bien- sonrió Edward tirandole las llaves.

-Como si fuera mi hijo - rió el joven.

-No sé si voy vestida de forma adecuada- protestó Bella-. Dijiste que íbamos a cenar, pero no esperaba un restaurante tan elegante.

-¿No te gusta?

-¿Como no va a gustarme?- sonrió Bella, admirando la sofisticada decoración y la más sofisticada clientela-. Nunca había estado aquí.

-¿Y vives en Forks? Incluso yo conocía este sitio y soy nuevo en la ciudad.

-Olvidas que yo llevo mi almuerzo a la oficina- rió ella.

Un segundo después, el maítre los acompañaba hasta una discreta mesa desde la que podían ver el patio del restaurante.

-Esto es precioso, pero te va a costar un dineral...

-No te preocupes por eso. Para mí será muy agradable mirar algo que no sea un informe económico mientras como.

-NO creo que tuviéras ningún problema para encontrar compañía.

-Pero no sería tan agradable como tú- sonrió él, mirando la carta de vinos-. ¿Blanco o tinto?

-Me da igual.

-¿Cuál te gusta más?- insistió Edward.

-El blanco.

-Estupendo.

La luz de las velas iluminaba la cicatriz de su cara y, aunque no quería mirar, esa marca no dejaba de captar su atención. Cuando por fin les sirvieron el vino, Edward levantó su copa:

-Por la tormenta, los problemas mecánicos y el gusto por el pescado.

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras brindaban.

-Lo mismo digo...Ah, que rico.

-He visto que mirabas mi cicatriz- dijo él entonces.

Bella, que estaba bebiendo un poco de vino, se atragantó y estuvo tosiendo unos segundos.

-Lo siento- se disculpó por fin-. Es una grosería por mi parte, pero...

-No, en absoluto. Es curiosidad natural.

A ella no se le ocurrió ninguna respuesta, de modo que no dijo nada.

-Te preguntas como me la hice ¿verdad?

-No es asunto mio.

-No, claro, pero quieres saberlo de todas formas ¿Como crees que me la hice?

Bella parpadeó confusa. ¿Como iba a saberlo? Pero lo había imaginado. De hecho, había inventado varias situaciones. ¿Se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta?

-Venga, dime como crees que me la hice...

-Tuviste una pelea en un bar y un borracho se lanzó sobre ti con una botella rota.

Sonriendo, Edward se llevó la copa a los labios.

-¿Y quien ganó la pelea?

-Tú claro- sonrió Bella-. O, en tu época de pirata, alguien te cortó el cuello con una espada.

-Ah, eso me gusta más- rió Edward-. ¿Cómo escapé del barco?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Te lanzaste por la borda y volviste a nado a la orilla. Me encanta Johnny Depp en esas películas de piratas.

-¿Alguna otra idea?

-Te encontraste con un maleante en un callejón... que te cortó con una navaja por que le habías robado la novia.

-Ah, muy bien- murmuró Edward-. ¿No era yo el maleante?

-Bueno, en cierto sentido lo eras por que le robaste a la novia.

-¿Crees que soy un maleante?

-No, era una broma.

-La primera sugerencia es la más acertada. Tuve una pelea con uno de mis primeros padres de acogida porque estaba pegando a su mujer. Entonces yo tenía trece años y él tenía una botella de cerveza.

-¿Y que pasó?

-Conseguí que no siguiera pegandole, pero me enviaron a otra casa de acogida.

-Qué horror.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Sobreviví a mi infancia, que es lo más importante. No todo el mundo lo consigue.

Bella no pudo dejar de preguntarse qué otras cicatrices invisibles tendría aquel hombre. Que a los trece años hubiera querido proteger a su madre de acogida había sido un gesto heroico, pero a cambio no recibió ninguna recompensa.

-Ahora te he asustado.

-No, no es eso. Pero que tuvieras que pasar por algo así siendo un adolescente me parece horrible.

-Tienes un corazón tierno. Tu madre debió de quererte mucho.

-Bueno, hizo lo que pudo- contestó Bella.

Edward arrugó el ceño y ella se vio obligada a explicar:

-Algunas personas tienen un problema con la bebida ¿ no? Pues mi madre tiene un problema con los casinos. Es una jugadora compulsiva.

-Yaya, tampoco tu lo has tenido fácil entonces.

-Y sigo sin tenerlo fácil. Afortunadamente, ya no vive en las vegas y ése es un buen principio. Pero ya está bien de contar penas. ¿ Dónde vives normalmente?

-He estado algún tiempo en Seattle. Me dedicaba a construir casas para personas de pocos medios.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-Ah, ahora entiendo que tengas callos en las manos.

-Te has fijado- sonrió Edward

Estaba mirándola a los ojos y Bella se quedó sin aliento durante un segundo.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí.

-Mi trabajo consiste en deshacerme de gastos excesivos y, para contrarrestar, luego ayudo a levantar algo. Es una combinación adecuada supongo.

Le sorprendía que aquel hombre sintiera la necesidad de construir algo, por que parecía implacable, inflexible.

-Eres muy expresiva, Bella. Y pareces sorprendida.

-Sí, bueno es por que estoy sorprendida- dijo ella, molesta por su percepción-. Pensé que eras descendiente de uno de esos piratas de los que hablábamos. No imaginaba que alguien que se dedica a despedir gente sin parpadear pueda estar interesado en algún proyecto benéfico...- Bella se llevó una mano al corazón-. Lo siento, no debería haber dicho eso.

Edward sonrió.

-Me han dicho que eras discreta y respetuosa¡ Es así como hablas siempre con tus jefes?

-No- ella sacudió la cabeza-. Suelo ser muy discreta. Pregúntale a Robert Pattinson o a Kristen Stewart. Y siempre he sido respetuosa. Eres tú...Esto es absurdo. No debería estar aquí y quizá no debería seguir siendo tu ayudante- Bella se levantó nerviosa.

-Siéntate, por favor. Están a punto de traernos la cena y no hay necesidad de desperdiciar una buena cena sólo porque creas que me como a los niños para desayunar.

-Lo de los niños podría ser una exageración- dijo Bella sentándose de nuevo.

-Muy bien. Entonces, a guapas ayudantes que siempre dicen la verdad.

Acababa de decir que era guapa y eso hizo que sintiera una inexplicable alegría. Pero era absurdo. Además, se sentía como una agente doble. Había juzgado mal a Edward y él, poco a poco, estaba echando por tierra todos sus juicios. Y también debía de estar volviendo locas a sus hormonas, porque no podía dejar de preguntarse como sería un beso de aquel hombre.

El camarero llevó sus platos e hizo las consiguientes "presentaciones" con muchas palabras en francés.

-Bueno, háblame de ti- dijo Edward después-. Siento curiosidad.

-No hay mucho que contar, la verdad. Mi vida es muy aburrida.

-¿Cuál es tu música favorita?

-Fergie, Van Morrison, Nouvelle Vague, Nsyn....

-Van Morrison no tiene nada que ver.

-Pero es maravilloso, no hace falta que tenga algo que ver.

-Ah, eso me gusta.

Lo decía como si la encontrara interesante, quizá incluso fascinante. Eso era tan embriagador como una copa de champán, pero Bella estaba decidida a no dejarse llevar. Tenía que concentrarse en su plato, pensó, no en el hombre que tenía enfrente.

Dos horas después, cuando la tormenta había cesado, Edward la llevó a su modesto apartamento a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Los de mantenimiento deberían reparar la luz del portal- dijo él, apagando el motor del volvo.

-Se lo recordaré mañana- sonrió Bella-. Gracias por todo. Por rescatarme y por invitarme a cenar.

-De nada. Te acompaño.

-No hace falta, vivo en el primer piso.

-No sería un caballero si no te acompañase a la puerta- insistió Edward.

-Pensé que habíamos quedado en que eras un pirata, no un caballero.

-Te acompaño a la puerta de todas formas.

Bella suspiró. Ojalá no lo encontrase tan increíblemente atractivo, tan fascinante. Pero cuando le abrió la puerta del volvo y le ofreció su mano para salir de él, el calor que emitía era una tentación... una tentación contra la que debía luchar, se recordó a sí misma.

Nerviosa cuando él puso una mano en su espalda, buscó la llave en su bolso y sólo cuando, por fin, abrió la puerta, pudo respirar tranquila.

-Gracias otra vez- murmuró.

-De nada.

Deseando escapar, Bella se lanzó hacia delante sin recordar el escalón del porche y tropezó como una tonta... Estaba segura de que iba a caerse de bruces, pero Edward la sujetó en el último momento, apretándola contra su torso.

_contrólate_, pensó, con el corazón en la garganta. Pero cuando puso una mano sobre su antebrazo para apartarlo, se quedó momentáneamente distraída por la firmeza de sus músculos.

-¿Te has hecho daño?

Bella tardó un momento en contestar:

-No, no, estoy bien. No me acordaba del escalón...gracias otra vez- dijo apartándose-. Nos vemos mañana.

-¿Como piensas ir a la oficina?

-Pues...

-Yo puedo venir a buscarte. ¿Las siete y media te parece bien?

-No hace falta. Yo puedo...

-¿Tienes otro coche? Por que te recuerdo que el transporte público en Forks es prácticamente inexistente.

-Por el momento no, pero...

-Entonces, no hay ninguna razón para que rechaces mi oferta, ¿verdad?

Esa mirada oscura podría derretir acero, pensó. Y ella no era de acero.

-No, supongo que no- tuvo que rendirse por fin-. Nos vemos mañana. Buenas noches Edward.

Cuando entró en casa cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella, intentando llevar aire a sus pulmones.

* * *

**Gente linda, estoy de regreso :D**

**Gracias a los que siguen este fic, de verdad, gracias. Tengo pocos reviews en esta historia, y créanme, que me esfuerzo por que quede lo mejor posible y me desanimo cuando veo en el ordenador siete reviews. **

**Sólo quiero que se den 15 seg. para un comentario, a los lectores les gusta tener Reviews cierto?**

**Quiero que me hagan el grandisimo favor de pasar a mis otras noves, por favor se los agradeceré.**

**Losa saluda**

**Karen Pttzn**


	5. Pequeña Complicación

**"Trabajo"**

**Karen Pttzn**

**"**_me siento atraída cada vez más y más"_

Al día siguiente, Edward llegó frente a su apartamento en el coche justo antes de que ella abriera la puerta. Como siempre, ella llevaba un traje de chaqueta, esta vez con pantalón, y una blusa blanca debajo. El sedoso pelo castaño apartado de la cara destacaba sus delicadas facciones y el contraste de los rosados labios con su pálida piel. Aunque Edward sospechaba que había elegido el pantalón para esconder sus bonitas piernas, podía ver una promesa de feminidad bajo ese atuendo tan profesional: unos hombros delicados, pechos de cumbres rosadas, un poquito más oscuras que sus labios, cintura estrecha, caderas redondeadas y unas piernas largas y suaves que podían cerrarse alrededor de un hombre y...

Edward tuvo que carraspear mientras le abría la puerta del coche.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días- lo saludó Bella-. Gracias por venir a buscarme.

Mientras daba la vuelta al coche notó que ella lo miraba. Era como si le costase trabajo apartar los ojos de él y eso lo complacía enormemente. Bella Swan lo intrigaba más cada día. Quería sacarle información sobre Robert Pattinson y Kristen Stewart, pero ahora que sabía que se sentía atraída por él, había decidido también satisfacer su curiosidad. En la cama.

En Pttztewart no había reglas contra la confraternización entre empleados, de modo que no había razón para que no pasaran un buen rato.

-¿Has dormido bien?- le preguntó.

Ella lo miró de reojo.

-Lo suficiente. La verdad es que no necesito muchas horas de sueño.

-Yo tampoco. Y eso ayuda cuando eres un adicto al trabajo.

-¿Anoche estuviste trabajando?

-Un rato- asintió él-. Para poder hacer recortes de personal antes hay que colocar muchas cosas en su sitio.

-¿Por ejemplo?

-Por ejemplo, crear un programa de asesoría para informar sobre como se pueden solicitar prestaciones por desempleo y las posibilidades de trabajo en otras ciudades. A pesar de que la gente crea que soy un pirata despiadado, alguien sin consideración hacia los demás seres humanos, sé que hay una manera correcta o incorrecta de hacer mi trabajo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Aunque los recortes sean absolutamente necesarios, esos empleados necesitarán que alguien les eche una mano. Y no me gustaría ser yo quien les diera la noticia.

-Con ese corazón tan blando te resultaría imposible. Pero hay maneras de hacerlo más fácil.

-¿Ah si? No se como.

-Hacerlo de manera rápida, por ejemplo, explicando claramente cual es la razón por la que ya no se requieren sus servicios. Incluso hay días de la semana en los que no es conveniente hacerlo.

-¿Qué días?

-Un viernes, por ejemplo. El empleado tiene todo un fin de semana para darles vueltas a la cabeza, sin oportunidad de recibir apoyo.

-Haces que un despido parezca casi humano- dijo Bella, Irónica.

-Mi trabajo no consiste en destrozar vidas- respondió Edward.

Pero luego pensó en Pttztewart. Sí, estaba dispuesto a destrozar su vida, pero sólo para devolverle lo que su familia le había hecho a los Cullen años atrás.

.

.

Media hora después, Edward estaba hablando por teléfono con uno de sus contables cuando oyó voces en el despacho de Bella.

-¡Es un canalla que se dedica a destrozar la vida de la gente! Lo único que quiero es hablar un minuto con él...

Sorprendido, se levantó a toda prisa para abrir la puerta. Bella estaba de pie en medio del despacho, intentando contener al intruso.

-Señor Cheney, el señor Cullen está ocupado ahora mismo. No pude recibir visitas y...

-Yo soy el señor Cullen- la interrumpió Edward colocándose delante de ella y haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se apartase.

-¡Usted!- gritó el hombre, señalándolo con el dedo-. ¡Usted va a destrozar esta empresa.

-No tengo la menor intención de destrozar PTW, al contrario. Perdone pero no nos conocemos. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, ¿Cuál es el suyo?

El hombre parpadeó, sorprendido por su amistosa actitud.

-Soy Ben Cheney y he oído que mi nombre está en la lista de despidos. ¿Como voy a mantener a mi familia si me despiden?

-La lista no está terminada todavía. Pero si es usted uno de los despedidos, recibirá la indemnización correspondiente y. además, información sobre recursos de reciclaje, asistencia para solicitar prestaciones por desempleo...

-¡Nada de eso es suficiente¡- lo interrumpió Cheney.

-Lo sé, pero debo decirle que, para mucha gente, lo que parece una tragedia acaba siendo un cambio positivo en sus vidas. No sé si su puesto de trabajo está en peligro, señor Cheney, pero usted podría ser una de esas personas...

-Ya lo veremos- suspiró el hombre resignado.

-Buena suerte- dijo Edward entonces ofreciéndole su mano.

-Gracias, me hará falta.

Cuando desapareció, Bella dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-Pensé que iba a tener que llamar a los de seguridad.

-Yo también- murmuró él-. Y tengo que hablar con el consejo de administración. Los vicepresidentes querían que todo se hiciera de manera discreta, pero la inseguridad está poniendo nervioso a todo el mundo y la productividad acabará por los suelos. Este tipo de cosas no se pueden mantener en secreto. Un ayudante, un empleado de la cafetería o alguien de la limpieza podrían empezar a extender rumores...

-¿y?

-Quiero que se haga un anuncio a todos los empleados informando sobre la reorganización. Hay que decirles que se eliminará la menor cantidad posible de empleos, pero que los cortes empezarán en tres semanas.

-¿Tan rápido?

-Según Ben, no es suficiente rápido- suspiró Edward-. Además voy a pedir seguridad en esta planta. No quiero que tu tengas que hacer de guardaespaldas. Si recibes alguna amenaza, aunque sea por teléfono o por correo electrónico, quiero que me lo digas inmediatamente. Mientras tanto, la política de puertas abiertas se ha terminado. A partir de ahora cierra con llave.

Bella se mordió los labios.

-De acuerdo.

Edward volvió a su despacho y ella se dejó caer en el sillón. Odiaba admitirlo, pero se había asustado cuando vio a Ben Cheney tan furioso. Por su experiencia con los acreedores de su madre, sabía que la gente desesperada usaba medidas desesperadas para protegerse. O medidas irracionales. Pero era asombroso que Edward hubiese logrado calmar a aquel hombre. Se había colocado delante de ella sin pensarlo un momento... ¿y si Cheney hubiera llevado un arma?

Que se hubiera mostrado tan protector la conmovió. Intentaba recordar si otro hombre había hecho los mismo alguna vez, pero estaba segura de que no era así. Decidida a calmarse, se sirvió una taza de café y encendió el ordenador. Pero la imagen de su fuerte espalda y de la voz baja, pero que había usado Cheney estaba grabada a fuego en su cerebro.

Edward Cullen era la clase de hombre que hacían que otros diesen un paso atrás por una cuestión de simple personalidad. Exudaba confianza, seguridad en sí mismo.

-¿Has cerrado la puerta?

-¿Eh? No, no... ahora mismo la cierro- Bella iba a levantarse, pero Edward la sujetó por la muñeca.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, es que me ha pillado desprevenida. No es algo que ocurra todos los días.

-No voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño- dijo él entones.

Un temblor la sacudió de la cabeza a los pies. Sabía con total certeza que aquel hombre la protegería y ése era el sueño que había mantenido en secreto durante años...la fantasía de que un hombre se quedase a su lado para siempre, en los buenos y en los malos momentos. Estaban hablando del trabajo, se recordó así misma. No era nada personal. Pero esa mano en su muñeca sí era muy personal. O quizá deseaba secretamente que lo fuera. Sorprendida por la dirección de sus pensamientos se apartó.

-Con un poco de suerte, eso no será necesario.

-No lo será- asintió Edward-. Y si ya estás recuperada...

-Lo estoy.

-Entonces, me gustaría que redactaras una carta para todos los empleados que hablando de los planes de reorganización. Cuando la hayas terminado se la mostraré al consejo de administración y la enviaré mañana mismo.

Bella parpadeó sorprendida.

-Muy bien, pero necesito saber algunos detalles.

-Te lo he enviado por e-mail - dijo Edward mientras cerraba la puerta con llave.

El tamaño de la habitación pareció reducirse de inmediato y, cuando se acercó a ella, Bella se quedó sin oxígeno. ¿Estaba atrapada con un malicioso o con el hombre de mis sueños?

-Voy a estar hablando por teléfono durante una hora, pero si tienes algún problema, no dudes en interrumpirme.

.

.

* * *

**Estoy devuelta que feliz soy! :D**

**asu había tardado en actualizar u_u, he estado muy ocupada esos días, ya saben que yo no soy de tardar para actualizar los capitulos, pero ahora si me agarró el tiempo. Solo me dí una escapadita para venir a actualizarles :D**

**¿Que les pareció? Apoco no le va dando más forma jajaja ;O**

**Quiero Reviews si :D dénmelos ándenle, no sean malitos u_u**

**solo tenemos una miseria en Reviews**

**Saludos**

**Karen Pttzn**


	6. Una Cita

**"Invitación"**

**Karen Pttzn**

_"Trato de evitarte y tu te apegas a mí"_

Intentando controlar la horripilante sensación de estar ayudando al enemigo, Bella redactó una carta y la revisó dos veces. Pero no era capaz de deshacer el nudo que tenía en el estómago. Debía informar a Rob y Kris, pero sólo podría hacerlo a la hora del almuerzo, de modo que salió de su despacho unos minutos antes de lo habitual, dejando una nota sobre el escritorio de Edward, y subió a la planta ejecutiva. Pero Rob no estaba en su oficina y tampoco Kris.

Los llamó al móvil, pero en ambos casos contestó el buzón de voz. Nada, imposible. Cuando terminó su hora del almuerzo volvió a pasar por el despacho de los vicepresidentes, pero ninguno de los dos había vuelto y, desesperada, se dirigió al ascensor. Afortunadamente, Robert salía en ese momento.

-Hola, Bella. Kristen me ha pedido que confirme si vas a acudir a la cena benéfica que organiza dentro de dos semanas.

-Ah sí, la tengo anotada en mi agenda- Bella miró su reloj-. ¿Tienes un minuto?

-Si, claro. ¿Que querías?

-Hablar un momento contigo pero en tu despacho.

Robert debió darse cuenta de su nerviosismo porque se puso serio de repente.

-Sí, claro- murmuró, acompañándola a su despacho-. Marlena no me pases llamadas- le dijo a su secretaria antes de cerrar la puerta-. ¿Alguna noticia?

Ella asintió, con un nudo en la garganta. Por un lado le debía lealtad a Rob y Kris; por otro, Edward era su nuevo jefe y creía estar asiendo lo mejor para PTW.

-Edward va hablar con el consejo de administración. Está decidido a enviar una carta a los empleados informando sobre la reorganización y creo que piensa empezar a despedir gente dentro de tres semanas.

Robert la miró sorprendido.

-No sabía que fuera hacerlo tan rápido.

-Yo tampoco, pero tiene ideas muy específicas sobre cómo anunciar los despidos... incluso el día de la semana que deben hacerse.

-¿Que?

-Para preferir un martes o un miércoles para que la gente pueda acceder s los servicios de apoyo.

-¿Cómo va a progresar PTW con esos recortes? Sí, los beneficios han bajado un poco, pero le está ocurriendo a todo el mundo. Si empezamos a despedir gente, se creará una ola de pánico, pensarán que hemos perdido activos, que no estamos a la altura. Y así es imposible aumentar los beneficios.

-A menos que alguien del consejo diga eso mismo, me temo que va a ocurrir- suspiró ella-. Siento no tener mejores noticias.

-No- dijo Robert-. Has hecho lo que tenías que hacer. Sigue informándonos.

Bella había pensado que podía hacer ese trabajo sin que le afectase, pero la verdad era que se sentía como partida en dos.

Distraída, pulsó el botón del ascensor. Unos segundos después las puertas se abrieron.. y se encontró cara a cara con Edward Cullen.

.

Edward notó que pasaba algo al ver el brillo de culpabilidad en los ojos chocolates. Pobrecilla, era una agente doble espantosa.

-Señorita Swan- murmuró recordando que había quedado de no titubearse en público-. Que sorpresa encontrarla en la planta ejecutiva.

-Sí, yo... El señor Pattinson quería hablarme de una cena benéfica que organiza su mujer.

Edward asintió, aunque sabía que no era verdad. Había subido allí para contarle a Robert lo que pensaba hacer. Como si él pudiera ser algo al respecto.

-¿Qué cena benéfica?

-Creo que es para la investigación sobre el Cáncer. Es un sábado, dentro de dos semanas.

-Yo he querido participar en algún acto benéfico desde que llegué a Forks, pero he estado muy ocupado. ¿Te importaría que fuese contigo?

Bella abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella hasta que, por fin, se aclaró la garganta.

-Pues yo...

-A menos que vayas a ir con alguien, claro.

-No, pero...

-¿Pero?

-Tengo que ayudar a Kristen, que es quien organiza la cena. No podría prestarte atención y...

-No te preocupes por eso- la interrumpió Edward-. Yo puedo cuidar de mí mismo. ¿Entonces tenemos una cita?

Bella se mordió los labios.

-Supongo que sí. Bueno, tengo que volver a mi despacho, Ed... señor Cullen.

Edward la vio entrar a toda prisa en el ascensor y, cuando las puertas se cerraron, se quedo allí un momento. No le sorprendía que informase a sus jefes. Eso era algo que le había pasado en muchas ocasiones. Pero su expresión culpable era una señal prometedora. Significaba que estaba empezando a plantearse cuáles eran sus lealtades, que estaba viviendo un conflicto, lo cual significaba que no lo veía como el canalla que iba a encargarse de Pttztewart.

Significaba que aún podía tenerla de su lado. Ella tenía la información para hundir a PTW. Bella era muy inteligente y su serena actitud animaba a hacerle confidencias. Y Edward estaba seguro de que conocía los secretos de sus jefes. Secreto que él pensaba averiguar. Haría lo que hiciera falta para conseguir su colaboración, incluso seducirla si fuera necesario.

De hecho, seducir a Bella Swan podría ser el gran beneficio de aquella operación.

.

.

.

Bella se pasó todo el fin de semana limpiando y relimpiando su apartamento, pero seguía sintiéndose sucia. Sospechaba que era una respuesta al estilo Lady Macbeth al subterfugio que había tenido que usar en la oficina porque le costaba trabajo mirarse al espejo y mucho más mirar a Edward a los ojos el lunes por la mañana. ¿Sería su imaginación o la rozaba más a menudo aquel día? ¿Lo de poner su mano sobre la suya en el picaporte habría sido un accidente?

Lo único que quería era mantener una actitud distante y profesional con él. ¿Porque su mente persistía en imaginarlo sin camisa, el torso apretado contra su pecho, sus fuertes brazos rodeándola? ¿Porqué tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para apartar la mirada de sus labios? Nada de aquello tenía sentido. Había sido la ayudante de dos hombres tremendamente atractivos ¿Por que Edward la afectaba de tal manera? Era como si, de repente, se hubiera convertido en una devoradora de hombres, sólo que su objetivo era uno en concreto.

Afortunadamente, encontró una distracción y si agarró a ella con las dos manos. Habían llamado de la peluquería para decir que tenían una cancelación de última hora y, durante la pedicura, recibió una llamada de Kristen, que le había organizado una cita a ciegas para el día siguiente.

A Bella le daba igual que el tipo fuera un psicópata, necesitaba pensar en algo que no fuera Edward Cullen. Mirándose al espejo después de la sesión del maquillaje y peluquería se quedó asombrada por la transformación. Con el cabello medio ondulado, sombra oscura en los ojos y un brillo frambuesa en los labios estaba... estupenda.

Aunque no estaba segura de poder hacer lo mismo ella sola, haría lo que pudiese al día siguiente, antes de su cita con el amigo de Kristen.

.

.

Al día siguiente, entró a la oficina con una bolsa que contenía la ropa que iba a ponerse para su cita y una bolsita de cosméó a Edward hablando por teléfono en su despacho, pero la conversación terminó enseguida, de modo que no pudo averiguar nada.

-Buenos días- la saludó, entrando en el despacho.

-Buenos...¿qué te ha pasado?- exclamó Bella al ver que llevaba la mano izquierda vendada.

-Un pequeño accidente. Estaba dándole instrucciones básicas de construcción a unos adolescentes cuando alguien dejó caer un sierra desde la planta de arriba. Yo traté de sujetarla para que nadie se cortara...

-Y te cortaste tú.

-Sólo han tenido que darme unos cuantos puntos. Sobreviviré, tranquila.

-Seguro que te han ofrecido un analgésico y tú te has negado a tomarlo.

Edward sonrió.

-No me hacía falta.

-No, claro. Seguramente tienes que masticar cristales para estar contento.

-Hoy estás de mal humor- rió él-. ¿Alguna razón en especial?

-No, ninguna razón- respondió Bella, contenta por tener una cita esa noche. Una cita que, con un poco de suerte, le ayudaría a olvidarse de su jefe, aquel hombre que aparecía en todas sus fantasías.

-Llevas el pelo diferente.

-Ah muy observador. Me lo hice ayer.

-Muy bonito. Pero antes también estaba bonito- sonrió Edward-. Y pensé que tenías que ir el Miércoles.

Se acordaba, pensó ella, sorprendida.

-Me llamaron para cambiar la cita.

-¿Qué más te han hecho además de cambiarte el pelo?

Bella se aclaró la garganta.

-También me han enseñado a maquillarme y me han dicho qué tipo de ropa me queda bien. Pero el maquillaje es más apropiado para la noche y...- de repente, se quedó callada-. No creo que éste sea un tema apropiado para la oficina. ¿Querías pedirme algo?

-Sí, necesito un informe del hotel San Diego.

-Muy bien, voy a buscarlo. ¿Quieres hablar con el vicepresidente encargado del departamento?

-Sí, en este caso, sí. Pero lo llamaré yo mismo.

-Como quieras ¿Alguna cosa más?

-No, ahora mismo no quiero nada más.

Sin darse cuenta, ella dejó escapar el suspiro que había estado conteniendo.

-Estás disgustada.

-¿Porqué iba estar disgustada?- Bella intentó disimular, pero estaba molesta. ¿Por que no podía mostrarse tan serena como siempre? Eso nunca había sido un problema para ella.

-¿Alguna posibilidad de que contestes a una pregunta sin hacer otra pregunta?- bromeó él.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

Edward soltó una carcajada.

-¿Por que has suspiro cuando te he dicho que no tenía más trabajo en darte en este momento?

Maldición. Debería haber contenido el aliento.

-De haber sabido que tendría tan poco trabajo me habría apuntado a un curso este semestre. Me siento culpable teniendo tan poco que hacer.

-Estás disgustada por no tener trabajo.

-¿Tú estarías contento?

-Sí, bueno, pueda que tengas razón- suspiró Edward-. Quiero que eches un vistazo al informe de resultados, gastos, salarios, beneficios... todo lo relativo al hotel San Diego. Y quiero que ú hagas las recomendaciones para recortar empleos.

-¿Cómo?

-Y quiero que me hagas recomendaciones en dos días como máximo.

-¿En dos días?

-¿Algún problema?Estás entrenada para leer un informe económico ¿no?

-Sí, pero...

-Sino estoy mal informado, tienes un título en Administración de Empresas y creo que este encargo te ayudará a ver las cosas con otra perspectiva.

Bella tardó un momento en contestar.

-Muy bien, ningún problema.

Después lo vio entrar en su despacho, su ancha espalda distrayéndola....

Enfadada, sacudió la cabeza mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón. Eso era lo que pasaba por bajar la guardia. Edward esperaba que hiciera sugerencias para despedir gente ¿Como iba a hacer ella eso?

.

.

* * *

**Hola gente linda :D**

**Trayendoles otro capítulo que Uff, costó jajaja**

**Gracias a Yolabertay por pasar siempre aquí, gracias de verdad :D**

**¿Que les parecio? Ay Edwardsito se le quiere meter a la Bell´s jaja, esto se está poniendo weno. ¿Que pasará en la cena benéfica? :D**

**Si quieren el cap más rápido, denme los Reviews más rápido, digamos, unos 25 aprox. para ser exactos :D**

**Nos vemos en la próxima,¡Que esten bien¡**

**Click Here!**


	7. La Cena Benéfica parte I

**"La Cena Benéfica"**

**Karen Pttzn**

**Capítulo VII**

_"Quisiera tomarte, agarrarte y besarte"_

Horas después, saltándose la hora del almuerzo, decidió que no podía más. Había empezado el estudio económico del Hotel San Diego y puesto una X al lado de algunos hombres... que borró inmediatamente. En cuanto decidía eliminar un puesto de trabajo empezaba a pensar en la persona que lo ocupaba, imaginando lo que sentiría cuando le dijeran que se había quedado en la calle... y no podía hacerlo.

Distraída, miró su reloj y quedó sorprendida por lo tarde que era. ¡Tenía que encontrarse con el amigo de Kristen en media hora! Y, aunque no había hecho ningún progreso al informe, debía marcharse. Con un poco de suerte, después de unas cuantas horas de sueño al día siguiente tendría la mente más despejada. Mientras tanto, lo importante era cómo pintarse los ojos, pensó, tomando la bolsa de cosméticos para ir al lavabo. Veinte minutos después, se puso el vestido negro, que mostraba un poco más de escote del que ella solía enseñar, y volvió al despacho para apagar el ordenador.

.

Edward levantó la mirada del ordenador y movió la cabeza del lado a lado. No era raro que le doliese el cuello, por que solía estar concentrado en columnas de cifras durante horas, pero descubierto que lo mejor para evitar el dolor de cervicales era parar de veces en cuando. De modo que se levantó, abrió la puerta que daba al despacho de Bella...y se quedó inmóvil. Aquella mujer con zapatos de tacón de aguja y un vestido negro que se ajustaba a sus curvas, en particular a las curvas traseras, lo tomó totalmente desprevenido.

-¿Bella?

Ella se volvió, sorprendida.

-Ah, hola no sabía que estuvieras ahí.

Edward admiró esos ojos cafeses, el tentador brillo de sus labios...

-¿Una ocasión especial?

Bella se encogió de hombros y el gesto llamó su atención sobre los generosos pechos. No había notado que tuviese unos pechos tan.. atractivos.

-Una cita a ciegas que me ha organizado Kristen. Ya veremos.

-Una cita... ¿Ha habido otras?

-No, es la primera. Kris me tiene mucho cariño y está convencida de que soy un tesoro por descubrir. Bueno tengo que irme- Bella sonrió, colgándose el bolso en el hombro-. Nos vemos mañana.

-Sí, claro. Que la pases bien.

-Eso espero.

Mientras salía de la oficina, Edward no podía dejar de admirar el tentador movimiento de sus caderas... No podía dejar de imaginarse a sí mismo sujetando esas caderas, acariciando sus pechos, enterrándose entre sus muslos en el más húmedo e íntimo abrazo posible...

Al notar que tales pensamientos provocaban una evidente reacción de su cuerpo, se quedó sorprendido. Además, por alguna extraña razón le molestaba mucho que fuera a salir con un hombre. Y era extraño por que, normalmente, él era tan frío sobre su vida sexual como lo era sobre los asuntos profesionales. La verdad era que solía elegir las mujeres más sofisticadas; mujeres que respondían a su deseo de un momento y se daban por satisfechas con una breve aventura.. quizá con algún regalo caro como recuerdo.

Pero se daba cuenta de que la curiosidad de Bella crecía cada día. Se sentía atraída por él, podía verlo en sus ojos. Y no dejaba de preguntarse como sería tenerla en sus brazos, en su cama. Edward repasó mentalmente se agenda y enseguida formuló un plan: Bella Swan estaría en su cama a finales de aquella misma semana.

.

Después de una cita en la que no había podido dejar de comparar al pobre chico con Edward, Bella sentía ganas de darse cabezazos contra la pared. Cualquier pared, pero especialmente la de su despacho, porque a la mañana siguiente descubrió que la cita no había sido distracción alguna. Aquel día tenía que enfrentarse con la fea tarea de recomendar que empleados debían perder su trabajo en el hotel San Diego. Le daba ganas de cerrar los ojos y poner una cruz sobre cualquier nombre...aunque lo que de verdad esperaba era que Edward estuviera demasiado ocupado y hubiese olvidado el encargo. Justo en ese momento, él abrió la puerta-

-¿Tienes preparada la lista?

Arratrando los pies mientras entraba en su despacho, Bella instintivamente sujetó el papel contra su pecho.

-Debo advertirte que no tengo tanta experiencia como tú, de modo que mis recomendaciones pueden no resultarte de ninguna ayuda.

-Deja que las vea.

Con desgana, Bella le dio el papel y contuvo el aliento mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-¿Dónde están el resto de las recomendaciones?

-No hay más. Ésas son todas las recomendaciones que he hecho.

-¿Dos?- exclamó Edward-. ¿Recomendaste dos despidos?

-Sí, dos.

Él pasó una mano por su despeinado cabello, haciéndolo apasionadamente sexy.

-Supongo que sabrás que, si algún día asciendes a la posición de gerente, tendrás que ser capaz de despedir gente sin llevarte un sofocón.

-Sí claro- murmuró Bella, con un nudo en el estómago.

-Has estudiado dirección de empresas verdad?

-Sí, pero creo que se me da mejor el área de organización y reducción de gastos a través de medidas económicas más prácticas y menos dolorosas.

-O sea, apagar la luz cuando se sale del despacho- bromeó él.

-No, en serio. No contratar más gente antes de empezar a despedir. Nada de subidas de sueldo para los ejecutivos, iniciativas novedosas y bonos de regalo para los clientes habituales. Como la mayoría de nuestras propiedades son hoteles de cinco estrellas, habría que encontrar una forma de atraer nuevos clientes en temporada baja. Cuando descubran las comodidades de alojarse en un hotel Pttztewart, querrán repetir la experiencia en alguna otra ocasión.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Has hablado esas ideas con Kris y Robert?

-No. Pensé que lo considerarían presuntuoso por mi parte.

-¿Quieres avanzar en PTW?

-Sí, claro.

-Pues entonces deberías ser un poco presuntuosa. Sugiero que hagas un informe con esas sugerencias.

Bella lo miró durante unos segundos, en silencio, hasta que levantó una ceja.

-¿Quieres algo más?

-No, no- mientras volvía a su despacho, Bella intentaba entender lo que había pasado. ¿Edward Cullen acababa de darle un consejo profesional? ¿Le había hecho un elogio? Desde luego, no se había puesto a dar saltos de alegría, pero tampoco la había criticado ni había desdeñado sus ideas. Si pensaba que se subestimaba profesionalmente ¿Por qué no le encargaba tareas más profesionales?

El viernes por la tarde, Edward la llamó a su despacho de nuevo.

-¿A qué hora voy a buscarte mañana?

-¿Mañana?- repitió ella sorprendida.

Había esperado que se olvidase de la cena benéfica pero, aparentemente no era así.

-Ah, sí, la cena... pues verás, como yo soy una de las voluntarias, tengo que estar antes mañana. Podemos vernos allí y...

-Puedo ir a buscarte temprano. ¿A qué hora te parece bien?

Bella tuvo que contener el deseo de salir corriendo. Aparecer con Edward sería como unirse con el enemigo de manera pública. Si estaba haciéndolo a propósito, no habría manera de escapar.

-A las cinco y media, por ejemplo. Pero le prometí a Kris que le echaría una mano, así que no podré prestarte atención y...

-No te preocupes, estoy encantado de ir- la interrumpió él.

Bella se tragó un suspiro.

-Muy bien, nos vemos a las cinco y media.

-Ah, otra cosa- dijo Edward entonces.

-¿Sí?

-Me han pedido que evalúe un hotel en South Beach, Miami, que PTW quiere comprar.

-¿y?

-Que vamos a ir juntos la semana que viene para verlo- contestó él, como si estuviera informándole de que iban a acudir juntos a un almuerzo de trabajo.

Ella lo miró incrédula.

-Pero...

-Nos iremos el miércoles y volveremos el domingo. Yo mismo haré las reservas con un nombre falso para que no sepan que están siendo observados. Ah, e iremos en mi jet privado, no tienes que reservar billetes.

Bella estaba atónita, pero decidió que lo mejor era disimular.

-Muy bien, de acuerdo.

-Lleva ropa de turista: bañadores, vestidos ligeros. Nada de trajes de chaqueta- Edward le ofreció una tarjeta de crédito-. Compra todo lo que necesites.

-No me hace falta. Ya tengo vestidos y bañadores.

-Tenemos que pasar por turistas acaudalados- insistió él-. Reservaré dos habitaciones contiguas, pero seremos una pareja. Y usa mi tarjeta por favor. En esta ocasión no serás Bella, la competente ayudante ejecutiva. Vístete como lo haría... mi novia.

Bella se gastó más dinero del que debería, su propio dinero, en un vestido negro con escote que dejaba la espalda al descubierto. Después de ponerse unas sandalias de tacón, tomó un bolso de mano con piedritas bordadas y se miró al espejo por última vez. Con los ojos pintados, el brillo en los labios y el pelo suelto, casi no se reconocía. Esperaba no dar la impresión de haberse arreglado demasiado y, por quinta vez, pensó quitarse el vestido, lavarse la cara, y llamar a Kristen para decirle que no podía acudir a la cena porque no se encontraba bien. Pero cancelar el compromiso era algo que no había hecho en toda su vida y se negaba a hacerlo ahora. Al oír el timbre se sobresaltó pero, respirando profundamente, fue abrir la puerta. Edward estaba del otro lado, imponente con un esmoquin negro. Parecía más alto, pensó. Y su forma de mirarla hacía que se le encogiera el estómago.

-Estás preciosa.

-Muchas gracias- murmuró Bella, ruborizándose-. Tu también estás muy guapo.

Afortunadamente, cuando salieron del portal seguían habiendo sol. Eso la ayudaría a olvidar cualquier fantasía que su mente pudiese imaginar,pensó. Pero se quedó sorprendida al ver que Edward no había ido en el Ferrari, sino en una limusina con chófer.

-Eso si que no me lo esperaba...

-No podía meterte en un estrecho Ferrari cuando vas vestida para un baile.

Después de abrirle la puerta, se sentó a su lado en el lujoso asiento de cuero.

-Gracias.

Se sentía como cenicienta. Había viajado en limusinas otras veces, pero siempre mientras Rob Pttzn iba dictándole notas.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No, gracias- contestó ella, respirando profundamente. Pero, al hacerlo, inhaló el delicioso aroma de su colonia. El silencio de la limusina era ensordecedor. Debería decir algo, pensó, pero no podía dejar de notar que el duro muslo de Edward estaba rozando el suyo y eso la ponía nerviosa.

-¿Has ido de compras para el viaje a South Beach?

Distraída por el contraste de su camisa blanca y la piel clara del cuello, Bella se fijó de nuevo en la venda que llevaba en la mano.

-¿Cómo está tu mano?

-No le he prestado mucha atención. Me quitarán los puntos la semana que viene.

-Ah, muy bien.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta- dijo él en tono burlón.

-No, no he tenido oportunidad. A ver si puedo mañana.

-No pareces muy entusiasmada.

-No me siento cómoda gastando dinero de la empresa en ropa, la verdad. Especialmente sabiendo que dentro de poco mucha gente va a perder empleo.

-No es dinero de PTW, es dinero de mi empresa. Y te aseguro que no hay ningún problema- Edward sacudió la cabeza-. Pero la verdad es que me sorprende. La mayoría de las mujeres estarían dando saltos de alegría.

Bella no era como la mayoría de las mujeres seguramente.

-Yo soy muy ahorradora. Y con tu experiencia, deberías entenderlo.

-Sí, cierto. Pero puedo gastar algo de dinero cuando es necesario.

-Yo no estoy en la misma situación que tú y, además, siempre me parece que debo estar preparada...- Bella no terminó la frase.

-¿Preparada para qué?

-Para lo peor.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

-Eso es algo que tenemos en común. ¿Quien sabe?- sonrió, mirándola con sensualidad curiosidad-. Podría haber más cosas.

Cuando entraron al salón de baile del casino, Bella vio el gesto de sorpresa en el rostro de Kristen Stewart.

-Disculpa, no ha tenido la oportunidad de salir mucho de Forks y me preguntó que si podría venir conmigo a la cena...quiere hacer una aportación económica.

Kristen parpadeó, confusa.

-Muy generoso por su parte, señor Cullen. Gracias por contribuir al éxito de nuestra gala; su donativo significa mucho para nosotros. Espero que no le importe si le pido prestada a Bella un momento. Tenemos que solucionar un problema de última hora.

-Mientras me la devuelva...- sonrió Edward.

-Cuente con ello.

Kristen tiró de Bella para llevarla a una salita y, después de cerra la puerta, se volvió a mirarla.

-¿Se puede saber...?

-Ha insistido en venir- la interrumpió ella-. Yo salía del despacho de Robert y me pilló desprevenida. Intenté desanimarlo, pero no hubo manera.

-¿Crees que está interesado en ti?

-No, no es eso. Estoy segura de que quiere algo, pero no sé que es. Es un apersona absolutamente centrada en el trabajo, muy complicada...

Kristen levantó una ceja.

-Parece que lo conoces muy bien.

-No tanto como debería- Bella no terminó la frase porque no sabía lo que Robert le había contado a su esposa-. Bueno, dime cómo puedo ayudarte.

-¿Que tal tu cita con Jacob?

-Ah, eso. Es un chico muy agradable.

Su amiga torció el gesto.

-Muy agradable, ¿he? Muy bien, lo entiendo, pasaremos al siguiente de la lista. ¿Que te parece el martes?

-Vamos esperar un poco más. La semana que viene voy a estar muy liada- respondió Bella, con el corazón acelerado al pensar en su viaje a Miami. ¿Debería contárselo?, se preguntó. ¿Por qué se sentía tan insegura?

-Seguro que no quieres salir con otro de mis amigos?

-No, en serio, vamos a esperar un poco más. Bueno dime, como puedo ayudarte.

-Tenemos unos invitados de última hora y me han estropiado el orden de los asientos. Necesito ayuda.

Bella sonrió. Ahora estaba pisando terreno conocido.

-Dame la lista.

* * *

**Hola gente linda!**

**Uff! Lo siento, lo siento, he tardado mucho en actualizar, lo sé. He tenido una semana difícil, y aún más, tengo que entregar seis prácticas el martes y no llevo hecho ninguna por estar aquí u_u**

**Semana de exámenes, odio cuando los maestros no te tienen consideración ¬¬**

**Bueno, como recompensa por el retraso, actualizaré mañana, con otros nuevo parrafitos :D**

**Gracias por apoyarme con sus valiosos comentarios, de verdad.**

**Cualquier pregunta que tengan:.me/Karentwilight , pueden preguntar aquí :D**

**Weno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado **

**saludos**

**PD: No te olvides de dejarme un review :D**

**Karen Pttzn**


	8. La Cena Benéfica parte II

**"La cena benéfica"**

**Parte II**

_"ha! no caeré en tus redes Cullen! Eso...nunca?, Ok, eso fue pregunta"_

Edward se sentó frente a la barra y pidió un whisky. Sorprendido por el lujo del salón de baile, no podía dejar de recordar cuando era un crío y vivía casi en la pobreza. Incluso antes de que su padre muriera, su familia nunca había tenido dinero. Ni siquiera habían tenido casa propia por que los Pttztewart se la robaron. Vio entonces un cartel en la pared anunciando orgullosamente la contribución benéfica de PTW y sintió una ola de amargura. Que la familia Pttztewart estuviera conectada con una organización benéfica era de risa. Cada vez que recordaba cómo le habían robado a su abuelo el _palazzo _que había sido de su familia durante generaciones lo veía todo rojo. La familia Cullen, una vez muy unida, se había dispersado y seguían así. Uno de sus tíos se había suicidado, una tía se había casado y a los pocos meses se fue dejando a los niños huérfanos...

Alguien tenía que poner fin a todo eso y ese alguien era él.

Entonces miró a Bella, que pasaba cerca de él en ese momento. Se movía con confianza por el salón, sonriendo a los invitados de manera abierta, extrovertida, y se preguntó por qué no era así con él. Pero esa inseguridad lo enfadó. ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en ella? La tendría. Sería suya en todos los sentidos. Estaba decidido tenerla y lo haría.

Edward tomó otro trago de whisky, sintiendo la quemazón del alcohol en la garganta. No sólo se entregaría a él, sino que le daría toda la información que necesitaba para vengarse de PTW.

-¿Qué quieres tomar?- le preguntó Edward mientras jugaba una partida de blackjack cuyos beneficios irían al proyecto de investigación.

Bella vio que estaba ganando y no le sorprendió en absoluto.

-No suelo beber alcohol porque siempre me toca llevar a alguien a casa después de una fiesta.

-Esta noche no tendrás que hacerlo. Llegaras a casa en una limusina.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y sintió un escalofrío. Pero no de miedo, sino de atracción. ¿Por que?,se preguntaba.

-Muy bien, de acuerdo. Tomaré un licor o algo así.

Edward se volvió hacia uno de los camareros.

-Un licor de manzana y un vaso de agua mineral por favor.

Bella arrugó el ceño.

-¿Agua?

-Estoy jugando y tengo que mantener la cabeza fría.

-¿Ganar importa tanto?- le preguntó Bella mientras el crupier daba cartas de nuevo-. En cualquier caso, el dinero irá a ese proyecto de investigación.

Edward sacudió la cabeza-. Ganar siempre importa.

El camarero volvió con la bebidas y Bella tomó un sorbo del licor mientras lo observaba amontonar fichas.

-Bueno, ya está bien- dijo él unos minutos después-. Vamos a la caja.

-Es mucho dinero- contestó Bella cuando le dieron el recibo.

-No importa, así me ahorro impuestos. Además, tú le habías dicho a Kristen que iba hacer una aportación...

Ella se aclaró la garganta. Había sido presuntuoso por su parte decir que Edward iba a donar dinero. Por otro lado, había sido presuntuoso por parte de Edward insistir en acudir a la cena con ella.

-No te preocupes. Se que estás protegiéndome.

-¿Protegiéndote?- repitió ella-. ¿Por qué necesitarías protección precisamente tú?

-Porque Kristen Stewart quería sacarme los ojos.

-No creo que Kristen te preocupe demasiado.

-No, no me preocupa. Aprendí hace mucho tiempo a no depender de la opinión de los demás, pero me alegra saber que tú estas mirando por mis intereses.

El comentario estaba tan lejos de la verdad que Bella tuvo que contenerse para no corregirlo. Y no lo haría porque su objetivo era hacer que confiase en ella para poder pasarle la información a Robert. Sonriendo, miró la mesa del bufé.

-Después de tanto jugar, seguro que tienes hambre. ¿Ves algo que te guste?

-Sí- contestó él mirándola a los ojos. Y Bella se puso colorada.

-La cena tiene un aspecto delicioso.

-Delicioso, desde luego- repitió Edward que, evidentemente, no se estaba refiriendo a la comida.

Y ella pensó que le faltaba un abanico.

Se volvió cuando alguien puso una mano en su espalda... para encontrarse con Tyler Crowley, su cita a ciegas.

-Hola Tyler.

-Me alegro mucho de verte. Kristen no me había dicho que fueras a venir esta noche.

-Probablemente porque solo estoy aqui para ayudarla- contestó Bella-. Tyler te presento a Edward Cullen. Edward, Tyler Crowley.

-Encantado- dijo el joven-.¿Le importa si le robo a Bella un momento?

Edward permaneció en silencio durante más tiempo del necesario.

-Sólo un baile- explicó Taylor, incómodo-. A menos que ya se lo haya pedido usted...

-No, claro que no- intervino Bella irritada-. Perdona un momento Edward.

-¿Quién era ese tipo?

-Mi jefe- contestó ella-. Bueno, no es exactamente mi jefe. Me han pedido que trabaje con él mientras hace una reorganización en PTW.

-Pues parecía muy posesivo. A lo mejor está interesado en algo más que en el trabajo.

-No,no. Es unos de esos hombres que intimidan la primera vez que lo ves.

_Y la segunda, y la tercera..._

-Bella me gustaría invitarte a cenar el fin de semana que viene.

No iba a poder, pero no quería que Tyler pensara que entre Edward y ella había algo más que una relación profesional.

-Ojalá pudiera, pero tengo que irme de viaje la semana que viene.

-¿Que tal el fin de semana siguiente?

-Ahora mismo estoy muy ocupada, Tyler, pero quizá podríamos vernos para comer un día de estos.

-Yo esperaba algo más- sonrió el joven.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que ir a clases después del trabajo. De verdad, estoy muy liada.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Muy bien, aceptaré lo que me ofrezcas. ¿Qué tal si tomamos algo el sábado, dentro de dos semanas?

-Muy bien.

-No lo olvides.

La música terminó en ese momento, pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta sintió una mano fuerte y cálida en su espalda. Era Edward, naturalmente.

-Pensé que estarías comiendo algo...

-No, es mi turno- dijo él, tomándola por la cintura cuando la orquesta empezó a tocar una nueva melodía.

Bella miró por encima de su hombro, preguntándose quien los estaría observando.

-¿Tu crees que debemos bailar juntos? No quiero que empiecen a correr rumores...

-A mí nunca me han importado los rumores. ¿Te preocupa que la gente de PTW piense que te llevas bien con el hombre que está cortando cabezas?

Bella lo miró sorprendida por su sinceridad.

-Sí, bueno...Yo tengo por costumbre separar mi vida profesional de mi vida personal.

-Estás diciendo que nunca te has sentido atraída por tus jefes.

-Pues no. Aunque no es que sean hombres poco atractivos, además de buenas personas. Pero mi relación con ellos ha sido siempre exclusivamente profesional.

-Pero ellos no te afectaban como yo.

Bella se quedó sin aire.

-Veo que no lo niegas.

-Que entre nosotros haya...no sé cómo decirlo, una atracción pasajera, no significa que yo vaya a hacer nada al respecto- consiguió decir, aunque un segundo antes había estado preguntándose cómo sería su piel bajo el esmoquin.

Edward levantó una ceja.

-Pasajera-repitió.

-Exactamente - dijo ella, deseando que su corazón no latiese a mil por hora-. Es sólo eso.

-En PTW no hay ninguna norma en contra de la confraternización entre empleados.

-Sí, pero la confraternización suele enfangar aguas.

Y la mente, pensó, decida a mantener la suya clara como el agua mientras el sonido de un saxofón flotaba por la pista de baile.

-No debes tener miedo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Yo nunca te forzaría a nada.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Nunca he tenido que convencer a una mujer- Edward se inclinó hacia delante, rozando su cuello con los labios-. Tú vendrás a mí.

Bella se echó para atrás.

-No es tan fácil seducirme.

-No he dicho que fuera fácil. Sólo he dicho que hay una gran atracción entre nosotros. En algún momento tenemos que explorarla y... puede que disfrutemos haciéndolo.

Una parte de ella podía pensar que tenía razón, pero la otra parte le decía que estaba loca, de modo que dio un paso atrás.

-No vamos a tener una aventura, si eso es lo que quieres decir. No cuentes con ello.

Y después de decir eso , se dio media vuelta.

El viaje a Miami no iba a ser tan agradable, pensó.

Un poco mas tarde, Kristen empezó a anunciar los nombres de los ganadores de la rifa. Uno de los invitados ganó unas vacaciones en Grecia, otro en Italia y otro en Francia. Una persona ganó un coche, pero Bella no estaba prestando atención a los nombres por que no había participado en la rifa. Debido a los problemas de su madre, ella nunca jugaba.

-El ganador del Testa Roadster es Bella Swan- anunció Kristen.

-¡Bella!- gritó una compañera.

Ella volvió la cabeza sorprendida.

-¿Que?

-¡Acabas de ganar un coche!

-¿Cómo?

-Acaban de anunciar tu nombre como la ganadora de un Testa Roadster.

-Eso es imposible. Yo no he participado en la rifa...

-¡Bella acabas de ganar el Testa¡- anunció Kristen desde la tarima- Ven a buscar las llaves.

Confundida, ella se dirigió a la tarima mirando a todas partes.

-Tiene que ser un error- le dijo en voz baja-. Yo no he comprado ningún boleto para la rifa...

-Pues aquí está escrito tu nombre- insistió Kristen, levantando el boleto en el que, efectivamente estaba: _Bella Swan_, con una perfecta caligrafía-. Es uno de los mejores coches del mundo. Me sentiría celosa si Robert no me dejara conducir el suyo.

-Pero...

-¡Enhorabuena, Bella Swan!

Incrédula, ella aceptó las llaves.

-Gracias-murmuró perpleja.

Mientras miraba a la gente que aplaudía se encontró con Edward... que tenía una misteriosa expresión e inmediatamente sospechó que él estaba detrás de todo aquello. Y también supo que no podía aceptar el coche.

* * *

**Hola gente :D**

**Que alegría poder estar aqui! n_n**

**Uff, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Se que me he tardado un montononón! Pero he estado ocupada, saben que yo no soy de esas que se tardan en actualizar, pero ahora sep**

**Y mas, para acabarla, estoy dando mis servicios en la escuela, y llego a casa tarde. Solo me da tiempo para hacer mis tareas u_u**

**Haré una nueva nove, la estoy planeando, pero la publicaré cuando vaya terminando esta, o tal vez antes.**

**Gracias de verdad, a todos los que siguen el fic, muchas gracias! Por su comprensión**

**Cualquier pregunta que tengan pueden encontrarme en mi FaceBook: **

**/KarencithaPttzn**

**Estoy trabajando en el cap siguiente, lo subiré en cuanto pueda**

**Mientras tanto un adelanto:**

Lo único que deseaba era besarla, pero esperó. Lo mataba, pero esperó, acariciándo su cuello con la punta de los dedos. Como Bella tampoco protestó, se atrevió a mater una pierna entre las suyas. Y ella dejó escapar un gemido que intensificó su erección un poco más.

-¿Quieres que te bese?- le susurró al oído.

Bella suspiró, arqueándose hacia él como si quisiera estar aún más cerca.

-Si quieres que te bese, levanta la cara- musitó Edward. Esperó y los segundos sonaban en su cabeza como el tic-tac de un reloj: uno, dos...

Por fin Bella levantó la cabeza, los ojos color chocolates dilatados.

-Bésame-le pidió.

**Saludos y abrazos**

**Karen Pttzn**


	9. Seducción

**"South Beach"**

**Karen Pttzn**

**Atracción Sexual**

**Capítulo IX**

Afortunadamente, Edward estuvo fuera de la oficina durante todo el lunes y el martes. Pero el miércoles por la mañana envió un coche a buscarla. Bella estaba nerviosa, pero intentaba tranquilizarse. Edward había demostrado que era capaz de controlarse, y si él podía hacerlo, ella también. Había gastado dinero propio para comprar trajes de baño como Edward le había dicho. Odiaba agarrar dinero que era suyo y más si era de la empresa y Edward estaba despidiendo gente, gente con familia y sin comida. Eso la atormentaba. Además, no había problema alguno, ella tenía dinero guardado, por si su mamá volvía a caer en su vicio: jugar y apostar.

En aquel momento, llevaba unos vaqueros de diseño y una camisola de seda y un jersey atado a la cintura por si le daba frío en el avión, nada fuera de lo normal. Edward seguramente estaría acostumbrado a salir con mujeres que se gastan una fortuna en ropa, pero ella nunca sería de esas mujeres.

-Perdone, ¿no tenemos que ir a la terminal principal?- dijo cuando vio que el conductor tomaba una ruta diferente.

-No, señorita- contestó el hombre-. Vamos a la terminal donde salen los aviones privados.

-Ah, es verdad.

Unos minutos después, una amable auxiliar de vuelo la acompañó hasta el jet privado.

-Despegaremos dentro de poco- le dijo-. ¿Quiere tomar algo, Un zumo, agua mineral?

-Agua, por favor.

Cuando levantó la mirada, vio a Edward subiendo al avión y se le encogió el estómago.

-Tan puntual como siempre.

-Se me había olvidado que no saldríamos de la terminal principal y pensé que llegaba tarde.

-A veces viajo en vuelos regulares, pero sólo cuando tengo que ir a Europa, Australia o a Jacksonville. Cuando son vuelos domésticos es más cómodo ir en el jet. Es uno de mis caprichos- dijo él-. Me gusta viajar con mi propio horario y , además puede trabajar en un ambiente más relajado- Edward sonrió, conspirador-. ¿Lo ves? No tengo que masticar cristales para estar contento.

Bella tuvo que sonreír- Sí, ya veo.

-¿Te da miedo viajar en avión?

-No...bueno, me dan miedo las turbulencias.

-Le diré al piloto que intente evitarlas.

-Ah, las turbulencias son como patatas fritas?Quiero una hamburguesa con queso y sin patatas. Quiero un vuelo sin turbulencias.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

-Nunca lo había visto así, pero es posible. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Ya he pedido agua, gracias- En ese momento la auxiliar se acercó con una botella de agua mineral para ella y un zumo para Edward.

Unas horas después, el jet aterrizaba en Miami. Había una limusina esperando al pie del avión y Bella, a su pesar, tuvo que apreciar el lujo y la eficiencia de esa forma tan lujosa de viajar. En cuarenta y cinco minutos estaba en el hotel que deseaba evaluar, echándole un vistazo a su habitación, separada por una puerta de la de Edward. Tenía un saloncito con un balcón frente a las tres piscinas del hotel y, detrás de ellas, el océano atlántico, con sus aguas de color turquesa. Bella respiró profundamente la brisa del mar. No resultaba fácil creer que aquello fuera trabajo.

-¿Qué te parece?- oyó la voz de Edward en el balcón, a su lado.

Se había quitado el traje de chaqueta y llevaba una camiseta negra de manga corta que destacaba la anchura de sus hombros y los bien desarrollados bíceps. Bella no pudo evitar que su mirada se deslizase por el resto de aquel cuerpazo... y al ver que sólo llevaba un bañador se le quedó la boca seca. ¿Que le había preguntado?

-¿Perdona?- murmuró, deslumbrada.

-¿Qué te parece el hotel?

-Ah, es precioso. Nos han atendido en un minuto, el botones era agradable y la suite tiene un aspecto inmaculado.

-La mía también. Es cómo si supieran quienes somos.

A Bella se le encogió el estómago. Seguramente lo sabían, porque ella había informado a Robert sobre el viaje.

-Aún no he tenido tiempo de revisar mi lista, pero...

-Más tarde- la interrumpió él-. Ponte un bañador y nos reuniremos en la piscina.

-Pero...- Bella iba a protestar porque había pensado hacer un inventario completo de la suite pero, al fin y al cabo, él era el jefe-. Muy bien, dame cinco minutos.

Aunque Edward estaba portándose como un perfecto caballero, no le había pasado desapercibido el brillo depredador en sus ojos. Y, aunque se dijera así misma que era imposible, no podía ignorar la atracción que había entre ellos. Sujetando un bikini negro, Bella lo pensó dos veces, tres y cuatro. Luego, tomando el bote crema solar, unas gafas oscuras una visera y su lista de tareas, se dijo a sí misma que estaba trabajando.

.

Edward estaba frente a la piscina, respondiendo los mensajes que le llegaban por el teléfono mientras esperaba a Bella. Contaba con que aquel viaje fuera un momento decisivo. Creando cierta distancia entre ellos y el cuartel general de PTW , planeaba incrementar su lealtad hacia él... mental, física y sexualmente.

Al levantar la mirada vio a una mujer pálida con una gorra, enormes gafas de sol y una especie de blusa medio transparente sobre un bikini negro que no podía esconder su voluptuoso cuerpo que había debajo. Sólo al fijarse en el brillante pelo castaño que caía sobre sus hombros se dio cuenta que era Bella. Como siempre estaba escondida bajo esos trajes de chaqueta, sólo había sido capaz de imaginarla desnuda. Pero ahora no tenía que usar la imaginación. Tragando saliva, Edward la miró de arriba abajo. Esa piel tan pálida se freiría al sol, pensó. Sus generosos pechos saltaban con cada paso, sus caderas se balanceaban de un lado a otro, invitadoras...

Ella se detuvo abruptamente, como si estuviera buscándolo, y Edward tuvo que contener un gemido de deseo mientras mentalmente la privaba de esas dos piezas de ropa.

-¡Bella¡- la llamó.

-Ah, hola, he tardado un poco más en bajar porque me he puesto crema para el sol.

Una pena, pensó Edward. Le habría encantado ponérsela él mismo.

-No pasa nada. He pensado que podríamos bajar a la playa un rato. Podemos evaluar las piscinas y el jacuzzi más tarde, cuando se haya ido el sol.

-Ah, muy bien.

Mientras bajaban a la playa, él aprovechó para mirar una mirada a su trasero...Sí, desde luego, tenía planes para ella. Cuando llegaron a la playa, uno de los empleados se dirigió a ellos a toda prisa.

-¿Necesitan algo?

-Una sombrilla con dos tumbonas- contestó Edward.

-Ahora mismo señor.

Un minuto después, tenían una sombrilla y dos tumbonas.

-Gracias- sonrió Bella, mientras Edward le daba una propina al chico-. Un servicio excelente, ¿verdad?

-Sí, desde luego. Como he dicho antes, parece como si supieran que estamos aquí para hacer una evaluación del hotel. Pero eso no es posible ¿verdad?

Ella apartó la mirada.

-A lo mejor es que son muy concienzudos.

-Sí, es posible- sonrió Edward. Pero ya sabía que Bella había informado a los vicepresidentes sobre el viaje-. Ah, aquí llega el camarero. ¿Que quieres tomar?

-Yo no quiero nada, he traído agua.

-Tienes que pedir algo ¿Cómo vas evaluar el servicio si no lo apruebas todo?- le preguntó él en voz baja.

-Pues entonces pide tu por mí.

-Cerveza para mí y un licor de manzana para la señorita.

Bella sonrió y Edward aprovechó la oportunidad para apretar ligeramente su hombro.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí, si , todo bien- murmuró ella, tapándose la cara con la gorra.

Después de tomarse la cerveza y de insistir en que Bella probase un poco de licor, Edward se quitó la camiseta.

-¿Quieres nadar un rato?

-¿Nadar? Hace siglos que no me baño en el mar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Hace más de diez años.

-Ah, pues eso tenemos que arreglarlo ahora mismo- sonrió Edward, tomando su mano.

-¿Qué haces? No hay ninguna prisa, no tenemos que evaluar el mar. Además, no tenemos que hacerlo todo el primer día...

-Sólo vamos a remojarnos un rato.

-Sí, pero yo prefiero ir a la piscina.

-Hace siglos que no te bañas en el mar, ¿cómo lo sabes?- insistió el llevándola a la orilla.

-¡Ay, espera! el agua está fría...

-¿Te da miedo el mar?

-No, no...

-No pasa nada. Podemos ir despacio si quieres- sonrió Edward.

Esa frase tenía doble sentido y sabía que ella estaba buscando una respuesta adecuada, pero no pudo descifrar sus pensamientos porque sus ojos, tan expresivos, estaban ocultos tras las gafas de sol.

-Puedo meter un poquito los pies- dijo por fin, en voz baja.

Y Edward la imaginó desnuda y debajo de él. Otra vez.

"Que Dios me ayude, está medio desnudo" ¿Cómo podía mantener ese cuerpazo? Bella tembló imaginando lo que Edward pensaría de su cuerpo. Nadie podía decir que era delgada, desde luego. Y un hombre como él debía estar acostumbrado a salir con modelos...

Enfadada consigo misma, intentó apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Daba igual lo que Edward pensara o dejara de pensar. De hecho, sino la encontraba atractiva, mejor. Con el agua fría acariciando sus tobillos, decidio dar un paso adelante.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó él. Y Bella se dio cuenta de que ahora era ella quien sujetaba su mano.

-Sí, si- cuando intentó soltarse, una ola la pilló por sorpresa y se agarro a su brazo. Edward rió.

-Miedosa.

-No te rías de mí- otro paso adelante y el agua le llegaba a los muslos-. No habrá medusas por aquí ¿verdad?

-En mayo...no lo creo. Pero si quieres, puedo llevarte en brazos.

Bella no sabía que era peor: enfrentarse con una medusa o estar en brazos de Edward Cullen.

-No, gracias ¿Por qué las olas llegan cada vez más rápido?

-Por que está subiendo la marea ¿Quieres que volvamos?

-No, aún no- contestó ella sin dejarse vencer por el miedo.

La última vez que se bañó en el mar se había visto arrastrada por la corriente y había tragado mucha agua. No era un recuerdo agradable y le gustaría recompensarlo por otro. De modo que dio un paso adelante pero, de repente, dejó de hacer pie y se hundió hasta la barbilla. Automáticamente se agarró de Edward, enredando las piernas y los brazos a su alrededor.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡No hago pie!

-Tranquila, no pasa nada- sonrió él, tomándola por la cintura-. Estamos en un barco de arena, pero yo sí hago pie.

Curiosamente, las olas habían desaparecido.

-¿Donde han ido las olas?

-Están detrás de nosotros- contestó Edward-. Aquí se está más tranquilo, ¿te gusta?

Sintiendo la acaricia del agua y agarrada de aquel hombre, se sentía mucho mejor.

-Deberíamos volver a la playa- sugirió nerviosa.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?

-No, la verdad es que no- murmuró mirándolo a los ojos-. Me gusta esto.

-Sí, a mí también- Edward deslizó una mano por su espalda-. ¿Tenías miedo?

-Estaba un poco nerviosa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me bañaba en el mar- Bella miró a su alrededor-. Es precioso.

-¿Has estado en un yate alguna vez?

-No, nunca ¿por que?

-Mi hermano vive en un yate. Tiene un negocio de venta de barcos.

-Ah, qué vida más dura- sonrió ella.

-Eso es lo que yo le digo siempre. ¿Quieres ir a navegar un rato?

Teniendo a Edward Cullen entre las piernas, sus pechos justo bajo su barbilla, ya sentía como si estuviera navegando... una travesía muy peligrosa, además.

-¿Eso no es parte de la evaluación verdad?

-No, pero tampoco tenemos que pasar cada minuto evaluando el hotel.

-Bueno la verdad es que me encantaría- dijo Bella impulsivamente, esperando no lamentarlo después.

.

.

Después de una cena deliciosa en un restaurante del hotel, Edward la llevó a dar un paseo donde disfrutaron de la brisa nocturna y del alegre mercado al aire libre.

-He llamado a mi hermano y nos va a llevar en el yate mañana. Pero puedes ir de compras pasado mañana mientras yo trabajo un rato. Usa mi tarjeta.

-Ah, la tarjeta- Bella se detuvo de golpe, la falda de seda marrón moviéndose alrededor de sus piernas. La blusa sin mangas, sujeta a sus delicados hombros por estrechos tirantes, caía haciendo un drapeado sobre sus pechos-. Toma no la necesito. En realidad no la he usado. He encontrado esto en rebajas y...

-¿No la has usado?

-No me parecía adecuado- sonrió Bella-. He encontrado cosas en rebajas, así que no me ha hecho falta.

-Pero te dije que compraras ropa con mi tarjeta- insistió él.

Nunca había tenido el menor problema para que una mujer usara su tarjeta de crédito.

-Ya te digo que no me ha hecho falta.

-Pero has tenido que comprar un vestuario nuevo para este viaje y lo más lógico era que yo pagara por él.

-No te preocupes, volveré a ponerme todas estas cosas. Me gustan mucho.

-¿Cuándo?

-No lo sé, tal vez cuando tenga una cita- contestó Bella-. Kristen está decidida a casarme con uno de sus amigos.

Esa respuesta lo sacó de quicio.

-¿Vas a ponerte el bikini negro durante una cita?

-No lo creo, pero necesitaba un bikini de todas formas- sonrió Bella-. ¿Por qué te enfadas? No me gusta gastar dinero de los demás.

-A mí, me parece un insulto.

-¿Qué?Pero Edward...¿por qué te ha parecido un insulto?

-Me he ofrecido a pagar por algo que es parte de tu trabajo y tú te niegas a aceptarlo.

-Bueno, no te enfades. Por el momento, el viaje está siendo estupendo y te agradezco mucho que me hayas traído...- Bella no terminó la frase, como si no quisiera ser feliz estando con é paso adelante, pensó Edward. Estaba haciendo progresos.

-Guarda la tarjeta, anda. A lo mejor encuentras algo cuando vayas de compras...un recuerdo.

Después del paseo fueron al exclusivo club del hotel, con luces suaves, sofás de piel blanca y martinis de barra libre. Una orquesta tocaba música cubana, animando a los clientes a salir a la pista de baile.

-Deberíamos bailar- dijo Edward mirando sus labios.

-¿Deberíamos?

-Somos una pareja recuerdas. murmuró el tomándola de la mano y llevándola a la pista de baile.

La orquesta estaba tocando una canción lenta y Edward decidió, por una vez, disfrutar del momento. Durante esa canción, mientras se dejaba llevar por su delicioso perfume, la seduciría un poco más. Sabía que la anticipación era la mitad del juego. Mientras bailaban, inclinó la cabeza para rozar su hombro con los labios y notó el escalofrío de Bella; pero ella no se apartó. De hecho, levantó los brazos para enredarlos en su cuello. Edward deslizó una mano por su espalda, apretándola íntimamente contra su cuerpo, y ella contuvo el aliento, pero tampoco se apartó. Cada vez que respondía a sus avances, su erección aumentaba un poco más. Estaba excitado y quería que lo notase.

Lo único que deseaba era besarla, pero esperó. Lo mataba, pero esperó, acariciándo su cuello con la punta de los dedos. Como Bella tampoco protestó, se atrevió a mater una pierna entre las suyas. Y ella dejó escapar un gemido que intensificó su erección un poco más.

-¿Quieres que te bese?- le susurró al oído.

Bella suspiró, arqueándose hacia él como si quisiera estar aún más cerca.

-Si quieres que te bese, levanta la cara- musitó Edward. Esperó y los segundos sonaban en su cabeza como el tic-tac de un reloj: uno, dos...

Por fin Bella levantó la cabeza, los ojos color chocolates dilatados.

-Bésame-le pidió.

Sus labios eran como seda, más seductores que los de ninguna otra ó la lengua por ellos, saboreando su rendición, pero pronto eso dejó de ser suficiente y deslizó la lengua en el interior de su boca. Cuando ella dejo escapar un suspiro, Edward lo aprovechó para enredar su lengua con la suya y fue como si estuviera acariciándolo íntimamente. No recordaba que ninguna otra mujer lo hubiera excitado tanto con un beso y deslizando las manos por sus costados, rozó sus pechos sin dejar de besarla.

Bella se frotaba contra su torso y él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no meter su mano debajo de su falda. Aunque estaban bailando en una esquina oscura, se contuvo. Eso llegaría después.

-Quiero besarte por todas partes- murmuró-. Quiero excitarte tanto que no puedas soportarlo y me supliques más. Quiero estar dentro de ti y llenarte de todo.

Bella buscó sus labios ante sexual invitación y Edward la besó aún más, tomando abiertamente su boca como quería tomar su cuerpo.

-Hay tumbonas con cortinas alrededor de la piscina. Podríamos ir allí.

-No, yo...-Bella tragó saliva-. Es...tan...

-¿Tan crudo?¿Tan primitivo?

-Sí.

-Tú decides. Yo me voy a una de esas tumbonas- dijo él-. Pero te prometo que sólo llegaremos hasta donde tu quieras.

Bella se pasó la lengua por sus labios.

-No sé si...

-Te esperaré allí quince minutos, tú decides- la interrumpió Edward, besándola por última vez robándole el aliento antes de alejarse.

Iba a reunirse con él, estaba seguro. Debería experimentar una sensación de triunfo por haberla seducido, pero lo que deseaba más que nada era tenerla otra vez en sus brazos y sentirse envuelto entre sus piernas mientras se perdía en ella.

.

* * *

**Chachan! Uff! OMG! lalala**

**Este es mi capi más largo uff! n_n**

**Me costó trabajo, ¿vaio la pena no? n_n**

**Hahaha, como siempre, Bella no se ve con claridad jaja, si supiera que Edwardiito seep hahaha XD**

**Ok, merezco reviews no? Denme bastantitos, no hay nada mejor que los pagos para este cap sean más reviews ¿a que no? :D**

**Ya sabrán, el mejor capi es el que sigue :D**

**Saludos**

**Karen Pttzn**


	10. Había Algo entre Nosotros

**"Mi Sol Personal"**

**Karen Pttzn**

_"Este es sin dudaaa mi paraíso personal...lalala ¿sonó a canción verdad?"_

Bella no sabía que hacer. Durante los últimos cinco minutos todas sus neuronas parecían haber sufrido un cortocircuito.

-¿Que hago?- murmuró mirando en dirección a las tumbonas frente a la piscina, con cortinas de lino blanco que las separaban de los curiosos.

Edward Cullen acababa de hacerle la invitación más alucinante que había tenido en toda su vida ¿Tenía el valor para aceptarla? Su frente se cubrió de sudor. ¿Tenía sentido común suficiente como para rechazarla o, si era necesario, subir corriendo a su habitación?

Bella tomó otro sorbo de martini, aunque sabía que eso no la ayudaría a aclarar su mente, al contrario. Deseaba a Edward, pensó. Deseaba tocarlo, que la hiciera gemir y hacerlo gemir al él de placer. Si hacía lo que le dictaba su sentido común, saldría corriendo. Pero era la oportunidad de su vida, porque nunca antes había sentido algo así. Tomando el resto del martini de un trago, decidió olvidar las cuestiones profesionales. Durante un par de horas no pensaría en PTW. Pensaría en Edward y en ella misma.

Pero mientras iba hacia la piscina tuvo dudas. Siguió caminando, sin embargo, mirando las amplias tumbonas separadas de la gente que se estaba bañando por un cordón de seguridad. Mientras en la piscina todo era actividad, allí, en el jardín, todo parecía estar en silencio. Un paso más y empezó a sentirse intranquila. Quizá debería subir a su habitación. Quizá aquello fuera una locura. Si, era una locura, pero tal vez mereciera la pena. Mientras pasaba frente a una de las tumbonas tuvo que pararse un momento. No tenía valor para hacerlo...

-Bella- oyó la voz de Edward-. Estoy aquí.

Respirando profundamente, Bella se volvió. Estaba al lado de una de las tumbonas que, tapada por cortinas de lino blanco, a la luz de la luna parecía la tienda de un jeque árabe; y el era tan alto, tan irresistible...

Quería estar con él, quería que la tocara.

-Estaba a punto de marcharme- le confesó.

-Me alegro de que no lo hayas hecho- murmuró Edward, levantando una mano para acariciar su pelo-. Ven, vamos a dentro.

La música que llegaba del club, a lo lejos, incrementaba la sensualidad del ambiente.

-Esto es una locura- dijo Bella besando su cuello.

-Sí- asintió Edward, envolviendola en sus brazos-.¿Quieres que paremos?

-No, no.

Edward presionaba su espalda, apretándola contra su pelvis, y ella estaba más excitada que nunca en su vida. El aire dentro del cubículo creado por las cortinas se volvía más ardiente y con cada segundo que movimientos eran carnales y sugerentes, pero Bella no estaba asustada, al contrario, quería má la cabeza, buscó sus ojos y Edward la apretó contra él con un ritmo tan antiguo como el tiempo. Mientras la besaba, apretaba sus nalgas apasionadamente. El corazón de Bella latía a mil por hora y le faltaba aire. Nunca había sentido algo así. Encendida, tiró ciegamente de la camisa, pero él aparto sus manos y las puso sobre su torso, tan masculino, tan viril.

Su fuerza era como un afrodisíaco.

Notó que le quitaba la blusa y, poco después, sintió una corriente de aire frío en el pecho. Uno, dos, tres segundos más y el sujetador había desaparecido. Aplastada contra el torso masculino no pudo contener un gemido... que Edward se tragó con un beso, metiendo la lengua en su boca mientras acariciaba sus pechos. Sus pezones se levantaron aunque no los había tocado y, más abajo, estaba hinchada y húmeda.

-Eres tan dulce...- musitó él, deslizando sus labios por su cuello y el nacimiento de sus tuvo que contener el aliento mientras suavemente, la tumbaba sobre la colchoneta y se inclinaba para tomar uno de los pezones en la boca.

-Oh, Edward...

-Me gusta como dices mi nombre- murmuró él mientras besaba su abdomen, sus caderas...

Luego tiró de las braguitas para encontrar su punto más sensible y Bella se estremeció ante la íntima caricia. Sentía el roce de sus dedos y el calor de su aliento a la vez, experimentando un placer que nunca había sentido. Era como si estuviese tomándola con las manos, con la boca. Sin que pudiera controlarlo, todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar con el inicio de un poderoso orgasmo. Bella se apartó antes de caer al abismo, pero él siguió besando el interior de sus muslos, su estómago. Bella no aguantaba más, las células de su cuerpo gritaban para que Edward la llenara por fin.

-Te necesito dentro de mi- musitó agarrándose a sus hombros.

Sin decir una palabra, Edward se quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos para ponerse un preservativo antes de separar sus piernas.

-Agárrate a mi- le dijo, con voz ronca de deseo.

Y luego se perdió dentro de ella con una embestida que la dejó sin aliento. La llenaba, ensanchandola hasta el punto de que no podía respirar. Cómo la tomaba, cómo la miraba al hacerlo resultaba casi primitivo. Estaba reclamándola como suya y nunca podría volver a ser la misma de antes. Con el corazón palpitando con mil abrumadoras sensaciones, Bella acarició su cicatriz. Edward cerró los ojos por un momento y giró la cara para besar su mano. Después siguió empujando, moviéndose dentro de ella y el deseo desesperado que Bella sentía con cada embestida la empujaba un poco más hasta el final.

-¡Edward!

-Lo quiero todo Bella, Dámelo todo- murmuró.

Sus exigencias, su poderoso empuje y todos los sentimientos eran demasiados. De repente sintió que algo dentro de ella se rompía y un profundo espasmo de placer la sacudió como nunca antes en su vida. Un segundo después él, mascullando algo inteligible, se dejó ir estremecido. La experiencia fue tan poderosa que Bella tardo un momento en volver a respirar. Abrió los ojos, preguntándose si el terremoto que acaba de pasar no abría derribado las tumbonas ni el bar.

-Sabía que había algo entre nosotros pero...

-A mí también me ha sorprendido- dijo Bella sin aliento.

-Quiero que te reúnas conmigo en la suite- dijo él sacando una llave de la habitación mientras se vestía-. Quiero estar más tiempo contigo.

Después de vestirse, Bella guardo la llave en su bolsillo.

-¿Es una orden?

-No, en absoluto- Edward sonrió mientras se inclinaba para arreglarle la blusa. El gesto tan considerado, la tomó por sorpresa-. Es una invitación. Pero sal tu primero, no quiero dejarte aquí sola.

-¿Por que no?

-Por que tienes la irresistible expresión de una mujer que acaba de...- no terminó la frase-. Confía en sola mirada y todos los buitres del hotel se te echarán encima. Sal tu primero, me reuniré contigo enseguida.

Sintiéndose un poco mareada Bella se puso las sandalias y salió del capullo de lino blanco y se dirigió a la puerta del hotel, con la brisa del mar enfriando su encendida carne. ¿Qué había hecho?, se preguntó. Aunque su experiencia sexual era limitada, no recordaba haber sentido algo así. Físicamente, estuvo increíble, pero había habido algo más profundo... a menos que lo hubiera imaginado.

¿Se atrevería ir a su habitación? ¿Estaba loca?

Unos minutos después lo oyó llegar a su lado mientras esperaba el ascensor.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí- contestó ella, aunque le temblaban las manos.

-Mentirosa- murmuró Edward, sabiendo que era pésima para mentir.

-No estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas.

-¿Al sexo?- preguntó él, poniendo una mano en su espalda cuando abrieron las puertas del ascensor. Bella no quería admitir que tenía poca experiencia.

-A acostarme con mi jefe. Es nuevo para mí.

Edward sonrió.

-Pues me alegro que te hayas dejado llevar.

-¿Ah, sí?Puede que esto suene absurdo, pero no quiero que pienses que soy tan fácil.

-¿Fácil? Pero si conquistarte ha sido como derribar Fort Knox.

-¿No estás exagerando?- rió Bella.

-Me habría gustado hacer lo mismo en tu coche, en la oficina, en la cena benéfica...

-¿Qué?

-Tienes algo,no sé que es. Tienes algo y lo quiero para mí.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron cuando llegaron a su planta.

-Edward...

-Pero depende de ti. Tienes la llave de mi habitación.

Bella salió del ascensor y se quedó parada frente a la puerta de la suite. Había pensado que era un hombre frío sin corazón, pero era más ardiente que una hoguera encendida en la noche más fría y más aterradora de su vida. Se preguntaba que podía tener ella que lo interesaba tanto y su corazón dio un pequeño saltito.

¿Tenía el valor para ir a su habitación?

¿Tenía el valor para ir con él?

.

.

* * *

**Hola! Holiitaz :D**

**Hahaha uff, haasta ahorita lo sé, disculpen, pero ha sido una semana de que para que les cuento XD**

**Por fiin, una buena noticia: Estoy de vacaciones y podré actualizar rápido :D**

**Si me cerebro todavía anda por ahí, terminaré la historia a principios de Julio :D genial! Y comenzaré otra =D wiii!**

**Bellita haha pobre se dejó guiar por el corazón, no acepta que ta perdidamente enamorada de él u_u Pero que le vamos hacer si ella no lo ve jaja si ella está ciega, imagínense a Edward jaja. Ese algo es "amor"**

**Adiviinen quee pasará en el próximo cap jajaja (risa maldosa) más Rating M alías el 1313 haha, un saludo a Luigy, que me dejó un montón de Reviews, muchas gracias, no hay mejor pago que ese :D**

**Un saludo a mis amiwas: Tefy, Cristal, Monse y Cinthia, las amo (L)**

**Actualizaré Pronto (en cuanto a los reviews como siempre, por favor, no me decepcionen u_u)**

**Saludos**

**Karen Pttzn**


	11. Estoy Enamorada de Ti

**"Edward"**

**Karen Pttzn**

_"No se cómo paso esto, me dejé llevar, aún así no me arrepiento"_

Dos horas más tarde, después de haber hecho el amor otra vez, estaban sentados en el balcón, tapados por una manta, con las estrellas brillando sobre sus cabezas.

-¿Habías hecho esto antes?- le preguntó Bella-. No, déjalo. No me contestes.

La verdad era que Edward nunca había sentido la magia que experimentaba estando con ella.

-Sentarme en un balcón con una mujer preciosa de madrugada...no, lo lo había hecho nunca.

-Yo no diría "Preciosa".

-Yo sí.

-Estás hablando de sexo.

No, no era eso. Edward había descubierto lo dulce que era Bella Swan. No sólo era bella por fuera, sino también por dentro. Y era leal. Él mismo había recibido esa lealtad.

-Hay muchas estrellas, ¿No quieres pedir un deseo?

-Si creyera que los deseos se hacen realidad, querrás decir- sonrió Edward.

-Sí, bueno... Yo pedía muchos cuando era pequeña. Cuando soplaba las velas de mi tarta de cumpleaños, por ejemplo.

-O cuando veías una estrella fugaz,seguro. ¿Qué cosas pedías?

Bella respiro profundamente, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

-Que mi madre dejase de jugar. Que nunca volviese a jugar.

-Ya me imagino - Edward acaricio su pelo-. ¿Nunca pedirías algo frívolo, superficial?

-No sé...No lo creo.

-Solo deseos de supervivencia.

-Tu también has pasado por eso ¿verdad?

-Sí, yo también- asintió él-. Bueno dime algún deseo que no tenga que ver con algo importante de tu vida.

-¿La paz mundial?

-Algo que no sea importante- rió Edward.

-No sé... Un apartamento nuevo con jacuzzi y piscina.

-Eso suena bien.

-Perder cuatro o cinco kilos...

-¡Ni se te ocurra! No tienes que perder ni un gramo.

Ella lo miró incrédula.

-Pero tu podrías salir con una modelo, con una chica que tuviera un cuerpo perfecto.

-El tuyo es perfecto- murmuró él, deslizando la mano por su brazo-. Más cosas.

-A ver... Unas vacaciones en un lugar exótico.

-Más.

-Un perro, siempre quise uno, pero a Reneé no le gustan.

-Pero te haría falta una niñera para el perro.

-Sí, es verdad- rió Bella-. Bueno ahora te toca a tí ¿Que pedirías?

-Yo no pido deseos, me pongo objetivos.

-Ah, claro, eso es lo que diría un hombre realmente frío y despiadado- sonrió ella-. ¿No pedías nada cuando eras pequeño, cuando creías que pidiendo un deseo mientras soplabas las velas de la tarta iba a hacerse realidad?

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Cuando era pequeño mi familia se rompió, así que deseaba que volviéramos a unirnos, que mi padre y mi hermano no hubieran muerto en un accidente de tren... que mis otros hermanos y yo no fuéramos una carga tan pesada para mi madre después de eso.

Bella levantó la cabeza.

-Dios mio, es horrible.

-No es fácil desear algo superficial cuando tu mundo se ha desplomado.

-Pero al final decidiste comprarte un Ferrari- sonrío ella. Edward soltó una carcajada.

-Sí, es verdad. Pero te aseguro que no contaba con conseguirlo sólo por soplar las velas.

-No, pero eso demuestra que algunos deseos pueden volverse realidad.

-Muy bien, de acuerdo. Una vez deseé una bicicleta ala que no se le cayese la cadena.

-¿Y la conseguiste?

-No- dijo él-. Y cuando pude comprarme una, ya no me é mucho tiempo hasta que pude comprarme un coche y hasta entonces tenía que viajar en transporte público. El primero era un cacharro; el techo de lona se hundía cada vez que caían cuatro gotas y era de un color... no spe como describirlo... ah, sí, herrumbre. Y se tragaba la gasolina como si fuera agua.

-¿Y como has llegado hasta donde estás empezando tan abajo?- rió Bella.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Trabajando todo el tiempo. Cuando no estaba trabajando, estaba estudiando. Cuando cumplí veintidós, tenía tres negocios:cuna pequeña empresa de contabilidad, un almacén y un servicio de cafetería para una empresa local.

-¿En serio?

-Luego empecé a trabajar para una auditoria y cuando me ofrecieron el puesto de vicepresidente decidí que estaba preparado para abrir mi propia empresa de reorganización. El dinero empezó a entrar a espuertas, pero yo seguía viviendo como lo que soy: un niño de casas de acogida. Eso spi, invertí bien. Y, de repente, tenía tanto que no sabía que hacer con él.

-Menuda historia-suspiró Bella.

-La primera vez que celebré las navidades fue hace dos años, en el yate de mi hermano Emmet. Y también nuestra hermana, la que vive en Atlanta, también se reunió con nosotros. Al principio era como un funeral...hasta que empezamos a beber y jugar billar.

-Ah, suena interesante ¿Quién ganó?

-Yo, por supuesto- contestó Edward-. Mis hermanos estaban ebrios.

Bella suspiró, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro de nuevo.

-¿Qué piensas?

-Que al menos has conseguido reunir un poco de tu familia y se tienen unos a los otros. Eso es más de lo que puede decir mucha gente. Nadie ha tenido una vida perfecta.

-Salvo Robert Pattinson y Kristen Stewart- dijo él, sin poder disimular una nota de resentimiento.

-Ninguno de ellos ha tenido una vida fabulosa. El padre de Robert los desheredó cuando empezó a trabajar en PTW y el de Kristen estuvo a punto de arruinar a la familia. Además de eso, Robert tenía que lidiar con su hermanastro, que estaba involucrado en actividades... de dudosa legalidad. Y su matrimonio tampoco tampoco empezó con buen pié...- Bella se quedó callada de repente, como si hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba hablando demasiado-. Claro que ahora todo le va bien. Robert es un padre estupendo.

Edward absorbió toda esa información, grabando cada detalle en su memoria para estudiarlo más adelante. Bella podría haberle dado la clave que necesitaba para arruinar a pttztewart.

-¿Tienes frío?- murmuró-. Creo que ya es hora de volver a la habitación para... entrar en calor.

.

.

Con unos vaqueros y una camiseta sin mangas sobre el bikini, Bella aceptó la mano del hermano de Edward para subir al yate.

-Soy Emmet. Bienvenida a mi humilde morada en el mar.

Podía ver el parecido entre los dos hermanos: piel albina y ojos medianos; pero también había una gran diferencia, los músculos de Emmet, eran increíblemente grandes.

-Bella Swan- se presentó la ayudante de Edward en PTW.

-¿Tu humilde morada?- bromeó Edward-. Tu no sabes lo que significa esa palabra.

-Encantado de volver a verte- sonrió Emmet estrechando su mano.

-Es muy generoso de tu parte habernos invitado.

-No he tenido más remedio, me ha obligado este dictador. Pero conste que estoy encantado. Y si decides que te apetece un cambio de escenario, me vendría bien una ayudante como tú en la empresa.

-No empieces- le advirtió Edward.

-Yo soy mucho más divertido que él, de verdad- sonrió Emmet-. Ven, voy a enseñarte el barco.

Después de pedir unos refresco a un miembro de la tripulación, le mostró las dos cubiertas, los camarotes, la cocina bien equipada, el elegante salób y, por fin, un salón de juegos con mesa de billar.

-Siempre intento convencer a tu jefe para que echemos unas partidas de billar, pero está casado con su trabajo.

-Sí, seguro. Lo que pasa es que no soportas que te gané la última vez.

-Te da miedo volver a jugar- lo retó Emmet.

-Siempre has tenido una gran imaginación.

-Venga, vamos a llevar a la señorita a dar un paseo-. rió su hermano.

Y salieron a navegar. Bella, reclinada en una cómoda tumbona, observaba el sol brillando sobre la superficie turquesa del agua mientras tomaba un refresco. Aquello era vida, pensó. Pero como apenas había pegado el ojo la noche anterior, se quedó dormida. Al despertar, descubrió que estaba sola y se levantó para ir a buscar a Edward. Enseguida oyó voces en la cubierta inferior.

-¿Cómo es que te han puesto una ayudante tan guapa?- estaba preguntando Emmet.

-No lo sé. A lo mejor Pattinson quería distraerme.

-Entonces es que no te conoce.

-Ella es diferente- admitió Edward.

-¿Ah, sí? No te había oído decir eso de ninguna mujer.

-Da igual, Bella es leal a PTW.

-¿Y crees que debería serte leal a ti? Tu no pagas su sueldo y su futuro depende de PTW- le respondió Emmet.

-Sí, ya sé. Lo lógico es que sea leal a la empresa.

-¿Crees que Pattinson sabe quien eres?

-No, está demasiado ocupado atendiendo sus propios intereses., Para él solamente soy un estorbo que está robándole parte del control de su empresa.

Bella se quedó estupefacta. De modo que Edward sabía que era leal a Robert. Sin embargo, había hecho el amor con ella y estaba segura de que había sido él quién compró el boleto del Testa Roadster. Pero insistía en decir que no ¿Por qué?

Edward levantó entonces la mirada.

-Hola Bella ¿Ya acabó tu sueño?

Ella vaciló un segundo, incapaz de leer su expresión, sus ojos escondidos tras las gafas de sol.

-Sí, no se como me he quedado dormida- murmuró mientras bajaba para reunirse con ellos.

-¿No estás mareada?- preguntó Emmet.

-No, en absoluto.

-Ah, una mujer que no se marea en un barco es perfecta. ¿Seguro que no te gustaría trabajar para mí?

-Emmet...- empezó a decir Edward.-Qué hombre. Tengo que intentarlo no?- protestó Emmet-. Bueno, voy a ver si el almuerzo está listo.

-Emmet dice que siempre estoy trabajando y nunca me tomo un día libre.

-Es verdad, pero hoy estas en uno ¿no?. Además, estoy contigo.

-Un trabajo duro¿He?

Edward la miraba de una manera tan hermosa que ella lo atrajo hacia sí para darle un beso.

-¿Desde cuando te volviste tan fogosa?

Buena pregunta, pensó.

.

.

* * *

**De New Por aquí! :D**

**Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento! Me tarde, lo sé!**

**Pido perdon y disculpas!**

**Muchas Gracias a los que siguen este fic! Gracias de todo corazón. Pondré más de mi empeño en esto!**

**Quiero decirles que entre a un concurso y me gustaría que me apoyaran. Estoy participando con "Here Comes the Sun" Pásense por favor!**

**Si te gustó deja un Review! Recuerda que es el mejor pago!**

**Nos leemos!**

**Karen Pttzn**


	12. Tentaciones

**"Tentaciones"**

**Karen Pttzn**

_"Sino te vas, te deseo una y otra vez"_

Bella se dejó llevar por la tentación y compartió la habitación de Edward durante los días que estuvieron en South Beach. Pero cada minuto era más maravilloso que el anterior, de modo que ¿Cómo iba a tener queja alguna?. Evaluaron el hotel durante el viaje de vuelta a la empresa.

-Estoy intentando encontrar algo que criticar pero no encuentro nada. ¿Soy yo o todo está perfecto?

-Debemos preparar un informe a pesar de que, evidentemente, estaban avisados de nuestra llegada.

Bella apartó la mirada.

-¿Las camas eran demasiado blandas, demasiado duras?

-Preguntaba Ricitos de Oro- rió Edward.

-Muy bien, la comida. ¿Qué tal era la comida?

-El desayuno lo sirvieron puntualmente, la comida siempre estaba caliente y en su punto...

-¿El servicio en la playa?

-Bien, sirven y desaparecen para dejar en paz a los clientes.

-De modo que nuestra recomendación sería comprar- dijo Bella.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-El informe debe decir que el hotel está bien gestionado.

-¿No vas a hacer ninguna recomendación?

-Desgraciadamente, como todo el mundo había sido alertado de nuestra presencia, no puedo ofrecer ninguna.

-Sí, claro, imagino que tienes razón- asintió Bella sintiéndose culpable.

-Normalmente la tengo- bromeó Edward, en un tono más resignado que cínico.

.

.

Una vez de vuelta a la oficina, Bella tuvo que luchar diariamente contra sus sentimientos por Edward. Cuando cerraban la puerta era fácil para él tomarla en sus brazos, acariciar su pelo... A veces la llamaba a su despacho sólo para darle un beso.

Aquella mañana, una docena de rosas adornaban su escritorio. No había ninguna tarjeta, pero sabía de quién eran.

-¿Puedo invitarte a cenar, Bella?- le preguntó por la tarde-. Has trabajado mucho ésta semana y creo que debería recompensarte de alguna manera.

-No sé si sea buena idea que nos vean en público, Edward.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque nadie debería saber lo que ha pasado entre nosotros.

-Lo que ha pasado entre nosotros no ha terminado.

-Es temporal- dijo ella-. Yo seguiré aquí cuando tu te marches.

-Y no quieres que la gente piense que has estado confraternizando con el enemigo, ¿es eso?

-Si quieres saber si me preocupa mi reputación, la respuesta es sí. Como te he dicho tu no vas a quedarte...

-Podría ofrecerte otra opción.

-¿Qué?

-Podrías trabajar para mí- dijo Edward-. Yo trato bien a mis empleados, pregúntale a cualquiera.

-¿Tan bien como me has tratado a mí?- preguntó Bella.

El suspiró, sentándose en la esquina de su escritorio.

-Sabes que hay algo entre tu y yo, no entiendo por qué sigues luchando contra ello.

-Por que es complicado.

-No tiene que serlo. Yo te deseo, tu me deseas a mí. Es muy sencillo.

Bella no podía negarlo, de modo que no dijo nada.

-Llamaré para que nos traigan la cena. Espero que te guste el champán- anunció Edward con una irritante sonrisa antes de cerra la puerta de su despacho.

.

.

El gemido de satisfacción de Bella lo excitó de inmediato. Aunque la fuente de placer en aquel momento era una mousse de chocolate,recordaba bien otros gemidos, cuando compartían cama en South Beach.

Tomando un sorbo de champán, la observó por encima del borde de la copa. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con ella, más la deseaba. Pero quería algo más que sexo; quería su afecto, su confianza, su lealtad. Y la fuerza de eso deseo lo sorprendía.

-No te gusta nada el chocolate, ¿verdad?- bromeó Edward.

-Había oído todo tipo de cosas sobre tí, pero nadie me había dicho que...- Bella no terminó la frase.

-¿Qué?

-Que pudieras ser tan seductor.

-Porque esta es la primera vez que intento seducir a alguien. No tengo mucha práctica.

-Sí, seguro. Es evidente que no tienes experiencia.

-Bueno, la verdad es que nunca había seducido a una compañera de trabajo. Pero hay algo en ti...

-No intentes halagarme, no hace falta.

-No intento halagarte- Edward hizo chocar su copa con la suya-. Estoy diciendo la verdad. Bueno ¿Vas a dejar de hacerme sufrir dándome un beso o tengo que suplicartelo?

-No tienes cara de estar sufriendo- rió ella.

-Así es. Y sólo tú puedes salvarme.

Era ridículo que ella pudiera salvar a un hombre tan poderoso de nada... pero tenía la corbata torcida y su mirada decía "Te deseo". Edward siempre la invitaba de alguna forma y esas invitaciones eran irresistibles.

Tan irresistibles que se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios y, cuando él la sentó sobre sus rodillas, no encontró las fuerzas para protestar. Sus labios eran maravillosos, sus caricias la hacían olvidar al resto del mundo. Casi podía creer que significaba algo para él. Casi.

Con cada beso aumentaba la temperatura y, al final, desabrochó su camisa, y la apartó a un lado para acariciar su piel. Edward hizo que la blusa desapareciera como por arte de magia y pronto quedó con los pechos desnudos. Sin perder ni un segundo, la colocó sobre su duro miembro y empujó para adentrarse dentro de ella. Enredando los dedos en su pelo desordenado, buscaba sus labios mientras empujaba hacia arriba, tirando de sus caderas, y el clímax de Bella empezó de inmediato. Creyó que no podía soportar tantas sensaciones, pero él siguió empujando hasta que se dejó ir.

Unos segundos después él la siguió, apretando sus nalgas y tomando su boca al mismo tiempo que tomaba el resto de su mente, su cuerpo y hasta su alma. Segundos, minutos, horas después, la apretó contra su pecho, sus corazones latiendo al mismo tiempo.

-Vete tú primero- le dijo-. No quiero que la gente murmure sobre nosotros y sí salimos juntos lo harán. Te seguiré hasta tu departamento para comprobar si has llegado bien.

-¿Irme?- dijo Bella sofocada.

-Si no te vas... te deseo otra vez, cariño.

Lo que ella quería era seguir entre sus brazos toda la noche. Más si fuera posible.

-Irme- repitió.

-Tu primero. Yo te seguiré.

Cuando se levantó, sus rodillas protestaron. Edward la sostuvo.

-¿Estas bien?

-Más o menos- murmuró Bella, con la mente aún nublada por la pasión.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

-No, no estoy bien.

-La verdad es que preferiría que durmieras en mi departamento.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

Edward tiró de ella para darle un beso voraz, posesivo y ardiente, y eso la aturdió aún más.

-Debo irme...

-Buenas noches.

La vio salir de su despacho sintiendo un anhelo que iba más allá del sexo, más allá del todo. No recordaba haber deseado tanto a una mujer. Había pensado que el fin de semana en South Beach calmaría ese deseo, pero lo había empeorado. La deseaba y estaba decido a tenerla.

.

Mientras salía del edificio, Bella se sentía como una diosa del sexo. Y como una cualquiera. Aquello era una locura, pensó mientras subía al Testa. No podía continuar. Cuando se miró en el espejo retrovisor, vio que estaba despeinada, con los labios hinchados... Parecía recién levantada de la cama. Tapándose la cara, intentó ordenar sus pensamientos. Había perdido la cabeza con Edward. Ella, que durante años había sido la persona más sensata del mundo. Claro qu elo había sido por culpa de los problemas de su madre...

Pero había algo en Edward que la hacía bajar la guardia y ahora tenía que volver a levantarla. Después de todo, debería estar espiándolo en el trabajo, no espiándolo cuando estaba desnudo. Mirando de nuevo por el retrovisor cuando salía del aparcamento vio detrás de ella el Ferrari de Edward. Tenía que empezar a controlar la situación. Al día siguiente, se dijo así misma. Al día siguiente lo haría.

.

* * *

**Hola gente linda :D**

**Discúlpenme el retraso!**

**Quiero decirles que de ahora en adelante me atrasaré más con la novela, me han limitado mucho la computadora,ya saben: Los Padres" Así que por el momento, lo siento.**

**Está corta! Lo sé! Pero quise darles un pedazito adelantado :D para compensarles lo tardado :D**

**Trataré, encerio trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Cualquier pregunta dejenmela en el review y se las contestaré. Ó si lo prefieren en mi Face: KarencithaPttzn**

**Muchas gracias a Luigy qe siempre se pasa por acá, claro que me importa lo que te pasa, es un honor para mi que me cuentes tus cosas :D**

**Gracias de verdad a los que siguen la historia, muchas gracias.**

**Por favor! Por Favor! Pasen a mi otra nove "Here Comes the Sun" es un One X Shot, de Edward y Bella. Estoy participando en un concurso con ella, apreciaría que se dieran una vuelta por ahí, a dejarme un review, se los agradeceré mucho. **

**Saludos y Abrazos: Karen Pttzn**


	13. Complicaciones

**"Complicaciones"**

_"Lo siento, no lo acepto"_

Edward llegó temprano a la oficina y dejó un ramo de rosas blancas y nomeolvides sobre el escritorio de Bella. Lo que sentía por ella se estaba volviendo un deseo obsesivo y había decidio que lo mejor sería que se fuera a vivir con él. La alejaría de PTW ofreciéndole un sueldo mejor y la retendría a su lado hasta que se cansara.

¿Cuándo ser+ia eso?, se preguntó.

Aunque sabía que era inexperta, la encontraba absolutamente irresistible y, al oír que se abría la puerta, sintió su presencia en las entrañas. En segundo la vería, la besaría, la abrazaría, pensó.

-¿Edward?

-Entra- dijo él, levantando la mirada.

Pero Bella no parecía muy alegre. Llevaba un vestido negro y estaba pálida, con ojeras.

-No puedo seguir haciendo esto- dijo-. No estoy hecha para tener una aventura en la oficina. A partir de ahora, nuestra relación tendrá que ser estrictamente profesional- su voz se rompió entonces-. Tener una relación contigo... es imposible para mí, no puedo pensar con claridad. No soy tan sofisticada como para mantener ese tipo de aventura.

El dolor que había en sus ojos evitó que Edward se enfureciera. Tenía miedo de la pasión que había entre ellos y quizá hacía bien. Quería seguridad y, para Bella, él representaba una caída en el vacío. Pero no pudo evitar la decepción por que sabía que sentía lo mismo por él. Y también sabía que podría hacer que retractase tomándola en sus brazos, pero el brillo de vulnerabilidad que había en sus ojos lo detuvo. Quería que Bella lo eligiera a él. Quería que se abriera para él en todos los sentidos. Y, al mismo tiempo, estaba protegiéndose así mismo.

-Entiendo- dijo por fin. Pero estaba decido a hacerla cambiar de opinión.

.

Veinticuatro horas después, Bella escuchó un mensaje en su móvil qué la dejó helada. La llamada había entrado mientras estaba en una reunión, tomando notas para Edward.

-Cariño- era su madre, con la voz rota-. Lo siento mucho, pero he vuelto a meterme en un lío.

Media hora después, Bella descubrió que su madre había estado jugando al póquer en Internet y había perdido un cuarto de millón de dólares. Al día siguiente volvió a la oficina e intentó disimular, pero su angustia debía de ser evidente.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó Edward.

-Nada, es algo personal- contestó ella, sin mirarlo.

Edward giró su sillón y la obligó a mirarlo.

-Tú y yo tenemos una relación tan personal como puedan tenerla un hombre y una mujer. Dime por qué estas disgustada.

Bella se mordió los labios. Se sentía avergonzada, tan desesperada... Aunque no era ella quien había perdido ese dinero, se sentía responsable.

-Tengo que vender el Tesla.

-¿Por qué?

-Por el dinero.

-¿Y eso?

-Tengo que venderlo, Edward. ¿Puedes ayudarme?

-Sí claro. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Un cuarto de millón de dólares- contestó ella con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Y para que necesitas un...? Ah, ya lo entiendo, tu madre.

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Ha vuelto a jugar otra vez?¿No me dijiste que se había ido a Las Vegas precisamente para evitar la tentación?

-Sí, pero se ha dedicado a jugar póquer por internet.

-Pero tú sabes que, si pagas sus deudas lo seguirá asiendo.

-Sé que podría volver a ocurrir, pero es que no tiene un céntimo. No puede pedir un préstamo en el banco porque no tiene ninguna propiedad y los prestamistas me dan pánico ¿Y si le hicieran daño? ¿Y si...?- Bella no podía decirlo en voz alta.

-Está claro que tu madre tiene una adicción.

-Sí, lo se.

-Yo creo que lo mejor sería pagar ese dinero y llevarla a algún sitio para seguir un tratamiento. Creo que hay clínicas... como las de desintoxicación. Pero tendrás que ingresarla ahí hasta que te confirmen que está curada del todo.

-No sé si hay sitios así.

-Estoy seguro de que los hay- dijo Edward-. Y habrá que encontrar el mejor.

-Pero si existen serán carísimos.

-La alternativa tampoco es barata- le recordó él.

-No sé si puedo permitírmelo...

-Yo sí.

-¿Cómo?

-Que yo sí puedo permitírmelo. Afortunadamente, el dinero no es un problema para mí.

-Pero yo...

-Tu y yo haremos un acuerdo.

Bella arrugó el ceño.

-¿Que tipo de acuerdo?

-Muy sencillo: yo pago las deudas de tu madre y tú sigues siendo mi amante y mi leal ayudante ejecutiva.

-¿Pagarías las deudas de mi madre a cambio de mi lealtad?

-Te compensaré de otras maneras claro. Me parece lo más justo.

Ella tuvo que contener una ola de nauseas.

-Quieres que venda mi integridad...

-Eso suena horrible. Ya te has acostado conmigo y sabes que no tenemos ningún problema en ese aspecto.

Bella se tapó la cara con las manos.

-No tendría futuro en PTW.

-Yo cuidaría de ti.

-Hasta que te cansaras, naturalmente- le espetó ella, mirándolo a los ojos-. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que duraría?

-En realidad, creo que sería por un tiempo indefinido- Edward apretó sus manos-. Nunca he conocido a una mujer como tú, con tantas cualidades. Y no creo que vuelva a encontrarla.

Bella vio algo en sus ojos... No sabía si era deseo, necesidad, afecto; algo que hacía que su oferta fuese más aceptable. Y sin embargo...

-Tengo que pensarmelo.

-¿Cuanto tiempo tienes?

-No muchos, le debe dinero a mucha gente. Mi madre no es capaz de entender que tiene una enfermedad.

-Por eso podría volver a pasar. Y por eso necesita ponerse en tratamiento. Piénsalo y dame una respuesta, Bella.

.

.

Bella apenas pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche. ¿Cómo podía vender su lealtad, su integridad? Esa idea la ponía enferma. Intentaba encontrar otra alternativa, cualquier otra opci'on, pero las posibilidades la dejaban endeudada de por vida. Y sin un tratamiento, su madre podría recaer.

Tenía que pagar ese dinero como fuera.

¿Y si uno de los acreedores era mafioso? ¿Y si la mataban?

No podía seguir viviendo si le ocurría algo. Su madre necesitaba un tratamiento, alguna clínica donde le pudiesen quitar esa enfermedad de horror. Después de una noche interminable, por fin amaneció y Bella tuvo que aplicarse un poco de maquillaje para disimular las ojeras. Con un traje de chaqueta color crema, se dirigió directamente al despacho de Edward y se quedó frente al escritorio obligándolo a levantar la mirada.

-Buenos días.

-No sé si son buenos- suspiró ella-. Ayer ne hiciste una oferta, me gustaría conocerlos términos.

-Pensé que habían quedado claros. Yo pagaré el cuarto de millón de dolares y el tratamiento de tu madre a cambio de tu lealtad como mi ayudante ejecutiva y como mi amante.

-Supongo que el trato tendrá una fecha de caducidad.

Edward levantó una ceja

-¿Ah si?

-Sí.

-Muy bien, dos años.

-Uno- replicó Bella.

-De acuerdo, pero podríamos tener que renegociar.

-Sólo quiero dejar claro cuáles son los términos. Y necesito un par de días libres.

-Muy bien te haré una transferencia a la cuenta que me digas.

Bella volvió a sentir una oleada de náuseas, pero respiró profundamente para contrarrestarla. Aquello era lo único que podía hacer, de modo que tomó el bolso y sacó un papel en el que había anotado su número de cuenta.

-Gracias.

-Bella...

-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Hablaremos más tarde- lo interrumpió ella antes de salir del despacho.

* * *

**Gente linda =D**

**Thankz por los Reviews! soy tan feliz :D**

**¿Que les parece el trato?**

**Edward no se da cuenta que a eso no se le llama obsesión ni atracción sino : amor =D**

**weno me voy kddnze! Estoy en un nuevo proyecto!**

**Karen Pttzn**


	14. Complicaciones II

**"Complicaciones II"**

**By Karen Pttzn**

_"sólo por una cosa que no vale la pena"_

Después tomó el ascensor hasta la planta ejecutiva y, escuchando el eco de los tacones sobre el suelo de madera, se dirigió al despacho de Robert. Reuniendo el valor, entro a la oficina.

-Me alegro de verte Bella. Gracias por advertirnos sobre lo de South Beach. Creo que hemos podido evitar cualquier objeción por parte del consejo.

-no puedo seguir haciendo esto -dijo ella entonces.

-¿Perdona?

-No puedo seguir espiando a Edward Cullen.

-¿Por qué?

-Es imposible fingir que estoy intentando ayudarlo mientras, a la vez, hago todo lo posible por bombardear su trabajo - la desaprobación que veía en los ojos de Robert la hizo sentir enferma-. Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo. Y entenderé que quieras despedirme.

Robert se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

-No- dijo despué que te pedimos que hicieras sería muy difícil para cualquiera, imposible para muchos. Cullen no estará aquí para siempre, pero tu has sido una empleada leal y siempre tendrás un puesto de trabajo en PTW.

-Gracias- murmuró Bella, sintiéndose como traidora- Eso significa mucho para mí.

Angustiada por su madre y por el despreciable trato que había llegado con Edward, salió del edificio y se dirigió a su apartamento. Una vez allí, encendió el ordenador portátil, entró en Internet y empezó a buscar clínicas u hospitales donde tuvieran un tratamiento para la adicción del juego.

En unos días las deudas de su madre estarías pagadas, pero el gran problema, su enfermedad, tenia que ser tratada de inmediato.

.

.

Esa noche, después de comer un emparedado, estaba buscando algún vuelo barato a Missouri cuando sonó el timbre y, por la ventana, vio que era Edward, aún con el traje de chaqueta que había llevado en la oficina. Con una mezcla de alivio y miedo, Bella abrió la puerta.

-Hola.

-Hola- dijo él-. He pensado venir a verte para ver que planes tenías.

-Estaba buscando vuelos a Missouri. Y clínicas donde traten el problema de mi madre.

-Yo le he pedido a uno de mis empleados que buscase -la interrumpió Edward, sacando un sobre de su bolsillo-. He traído una lista de tres clínicas que, según parece, tienen muy buena fama.

Sorprendida por su consideración, Bella aceptó el sobre.

-Gracias.

-Puedes ir a Missouri en mi jet.

-No es necesario, puedo ir en vuelo regular.

-Te dije que cuidaría de ti- le recordó Edward-. Y no tienes que ir sola, puedo ir contigo.

Bella tuvo que luchar con el deseo de apoyarse en él. Llevaba tantos años lidiando sola con los problemas de su madre... Toda la vida. Pero no podía acostumbrarse a eso, no sería sensato.

-Es mejor que vaya sola. Tú ya me estás ayudando mucho.

-Mírame a los ojos Bella, puedes contar conmigo.

.

.

.

.

Convencer a su madre de que tenía un problema muy serio que requería su ingreso en una clínica de rehabilitación no fue tarea fácil pero, entre lágrimas, Renee tuvo que aceptar que no podía seguir así. Bella la ayudó a hacer la maleta, y unas horas más tarde, subían al avión que las llevaría a la clínica donde, supuestamente, la curarían de una adicción que había sido una condena para ella durante toda su vida.

Setenta y dos horas después de haberse marchado, el vuelo de regreso aterrizaba en el aeropuerto. Bella estaba tan agotada y tan triste que podría ponerse a llorar, pero aún tenía que tomar un taxi para llegar a casa.

Sin embargo, cuando salió de la terminal lo primero que vio fue el Ferrari de Edward.

-¿Qué tal ha ido?

-¿Cómo sabías...?

-Tengo mis fuentes de información- sonrió él, con aquella sonrisa tan propia de él-. ¿Qué tal todo con tu madre?

-Por fin ha admitido que tiene un problema. Aunque no ha sido fácil.

-Renee tiene suerte de que seas su hija.

Bella cerró os ojos.

-Es absurdo, pero cuando era pequeña siempre me preguntaba si los problemas de mi madre era por culpa mía. Quizá si yo hubiera sido diferente...

-Por favor, no seas niña -la interrumpió Edward-. Tú eres lo mejor que tiene tu madre. Y estoy seguro de que ella diría lo mismo si le preguntara.

-No sé...

-Ésta noche dormirás en mi departamento. Tú departamento está lejos del aeropuerto y, como mañana es domingo, he pensado que podríamos levantarnos tarde.

Demasiado cansada como para discutir, Bella asintió con la cabeza.

-Estoy segura de que me quedaré dormida en cuanto vea una almohada

De hecho se quedó dormida antes de eso, en el coche. Sólo recordaba que Edward la había llevado en brazos hasta una habitación y que, de repente, estaba en una cama.

-Tranquila- le dijo al ver su expresión de alarma-. Duérmete.

.

Se despertó con la deliciosa sensación de unos cálidos brazos masculinos a su alrededor. Cuando Edward besó su cuello Bella contuvo en aliento, pensando que querría hacer el amor. Pero en lugar de eso, se levantó de la cama.

-Quédate ahí todo el tiempo que quieras. Yo voy a leer el periódico en la terraza.

Le sorprendió que no hubiera querido aprovecharse de la situación, pero estaba tan cansada que volvió a dormirse enseguida. Un par de horas más tarde, después de un largo y relajante baño de espuma, se reunió con él en pantalón corto y una camiseta. Mientras tomaban café y emparedados hechos por la ama de llaves, Edward la tocaba frecuentemente: acariciaba su pelo o pasaba la mano por sus brazos, eran caricias afectuosas. Y eso la sorprendió. Y después la sorprendió aún más haciendo la cena.

-Todos los hombres de la familia Cullen saben cocinar. Mi padre nos enseñó cuando éramos pequeños porque su padre le había enseñado a él.

Bella lo observó mientras preparaba una salsa de tomates, espinacas, aceite de oliva y especias.

-Huele muy bien.

-Y sabrá mejor.

-¿Tú padre vivió en Italia?

Edward apretó los labios.

-Vino a vivir a los Estados Unidos a los diecisiete años porque su padre lo había perdido todo. Bueno, no lo había perdido todo, lo estafaron. Le robaron la casa que había sido su familia durante más de un siglo.

-Ah que pena.

-Las cosas empezaban a ir bien otra vez justo antes de que mi padre muriese y volvimos a perderlo todo.

-¿Lo hechas de menos?

-Sí, claro-dijo él-. A mi abuelo y a mi padre, a los dos.

-Pero seguro que se sentirían muy orgullosos de ti.

-Eso espero. Mi abuelo era de la vieja escuela, de los que creían que, si una persona hacía daño a alguien de la familia era tu deber hacérselo pagar.

-No sería de la mafia ¿verdad?

Edward soltó una carcajada.

-No, qué va. Espera prueba la salsa- le dijo, tomando un poco de la salsa con un cucharón de madera.

Bella la probó y asintió con la cabeza.

-Deliciosa.

-Sí, lo eres- murmuró él mirándola a los ojos.

Después de cenar en la terraza, Edward la convenció para que se bañaran desnudos en el Jacuzzi, alejados de las miradas indiscretas por una mampara.

Bella pensaba que la tensión del viaje y la dolorosa reunión con su madre había desaparecido, pero la oscuridad y el masaje del agua la relajaron incluso más.

-Esto es maravilloso. Menos mal que no tengo un Jacuzzi en casa o no saldría nunca- suspiró, tomando un sorbo de champán-. ¿Tú lo usas a menudo?

-Un par de veces desde que lo instalé. La verdad es que siempre estoy muy ocupado- dijo él, sentándola sobre sus rodillas y buscando su boca con un beso que la dejó sin aliento-. He estado pensando…

-Oh, no.

-No es tan malo - rió Edward-. He estado pensando que este arreglo debería ser permanente.

-Permanente- repitió Bella, sin entender.

-Deberías casarnos.

-¿Casarnos? Pero…

Edward sonrió antes de tomarla por la cintura.

-Piénsalo- murmuró sobre sus labios.

.

.

.

Bella despertó a la mañana siguiente al oír el ruido de la ducha y se estiró, sintiendo los efectos de la noche anterior en todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Al pensar en lo desinhibida que se había mostrado tuvo que cubrirse la cara la sábana.

Pero, olvidándose de ese pudor adolescente, se puso el camisón que no se había puesto la noche anterior y fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. El aroma a café recién hecho le dijo que era demasiado tarde.

Mientras estaba sirviéndose una taza oyó el ruido de un fax y se acercó al estudio. Un escritorio de cedro dominaba la habitación, iluminada por hermosos ventanales.

El fax seguía recibiendo documentos y se acercó para comprobar que los papeles no se enganchaban. Pero, aunque su intención no era leer nada, el apellido Pattinson llamó su atención y, echándole un vistazo rápido, comprobó que era un informe sobre el difunto hermanastro de Robert, Jackson Pattinson.

Edward apareció en la puerta entonces, con unos pantalones oscuros y la camisa sin abrochar.

-He oído el ruido del fax y parecía que se habían enganchado los papeles…¿qué es esto?

-Un informe. He hecho que lo investigaran.

-¿A Robert?

-No es algo tan inusual.

-Pero aquí habla de su hermanastro, Jackson.

-Parece que Jackson robó un dinero de PTW. Uno de los abogados de la empresa estaba decidido a demandarlo pero, según parece, Robert devolvió el dinero que su hermano había robado y sobornó al abogado para que no presentara cargos. Me pregunto qué pensará de esto el consejo de administración.

Bella lo miró incrédula.

-¿Vas a contárselo? No veo por qué tendrías que hacerlo. No tiene nada que ver con la reorganización.

Edward apretó los labios.

-Siempre tan protectora con tus jefes…- le dijo, con un tono aterciopelado que no podía esconder cierta amargura-. No te preocupes, esto es entre Robert y yo.

-Pero no entiendo…

-No, no lo entiendes. ¿Recuerdas que te conté que a mi abuelo lo estafaron?

-Sí.

-Pues fue el abuelo de Robert Pattinson quien lo engaño. La casa de mi familia es ahora uno de los hoteles de Pattinson en Italia.

-No creo que él lo sepa, Edward. Robert es una persona honesta.

-Algunos no estarían de acuerdo- dijo él, señalando el informe.

-Pero eso lo hizo por su hermano, para protegerlo. Además, no pensarías usar esa información contra él por lo que hizo su abuelo ¿verdad?

-Tres generaciones de mi familia han sufrido por culpa de los Pattinson.

-¿Desde cuando sabes eso? ¿Y porqué aceptaste la reorganización de PTW sabiendo…? -Bella no terminó la frase porque acababa de descubrir la verdad: había aceptado el encargo precisamente para hundir a Robert.

Y si estaba consumido por un deseo de venganza, ¿qué decía eso de su relación? La había utilizado para conseguir información, ella misma le había dado la clave.

-Me has utilizado.

-Como tú me has utilizado a mí. ¿Crees que no sabía que informabas a Robert y a Kristen de todos mis planes?

-¡Era mi obligación, yo trabajo para PTW!

-¡Estabas espiándome!

-No, estaba informando a quienes son en realidad mis jefes, aunque me sentía fatal - suspiró Bella-. Pero de verdad pensé que yo te importaba.

-La ironía es que me importas y se que yo te importo a ti. Es una situación desafortunada.

-Y a noche me hablaste de matrimonio…¿Cómo puedes creer que tu y yo podríamos casarnos?

-También tu lo pensaste, admítelo.

_Nunca_ pensó Bella.

-Yo sí me casaría contigo por amor y tú.. Tú no eres capaz de amar a nadie.

* * *

**Gente linda :D Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo un capítulo más de esta novela :D**

**Las cosas se han complicado u.u, todo por la venganza de Edward, aunque tiene razón para enojarse, porque imaginense q esa familia lo dejó pobre a él y asu familia, haber que hace. Ya estoy terminando el capítulo siguiente, y preparense porque: ES EL FINAL :D see!**

**Como lo oyen :) claro que habrá epílogo si hay una buena recompensa ;)**

**Kddnse ya en dos días o menos actualizaré un Rayo de Amor ;)**

**Karen Pttzn**


	15. FINAL

**"PROBLEMAS Y SOLUCIONES"**

**By Karen Pttzn**

_"Los Problemas traen consigo, dolor, tristeza, desánimo, carga, pero cuando el amor está presente, todo es posible"_

**Capítulo Final**

Edward intentó razonar con Bella, pero ella no quería que se acercase, tan agitada estaba. Preocupado por ella, insistió en llamar a un chófer para que la llevara a casa. Y Bella salió del departamento sin decir una palabra. Lo había mirado como si fuera un monstruo y eso le dolía más que nada, pero intentó olvidarlo. Ahora tenía lo que necesitaba para hundir a Robert y, por su familia tenía que hacerlo.

Edward decidió, sin embargo, que quería darle una oportunidad antes de hablar con el consejo. De modo que llamó a su ayudante, que lo conectó de inmediato con Robert, y él aceptó verse con él. Llevaba el informe en un sobre, dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta. Era en cierto modo un arma escondida, pensó. La ayudante de Robert le informó de su presencia y lo acompañó al elegante despacho.

-Buenos Días, Edward - lo saludó Pattinson-. ¿Sarah nos puedes traer un café por favor? Por favor, siéntate - dijo después señalando el sofá.

-Bonita vista - murmuró Edward, pensando que Robert Pattinson había vivido siempre rodeado de lujos; una vida totalmente diferente a la suya.

-Prefiero las montañas a la calle. Es mucho más relajante.

Sarah llevó una bandeja con el café y desapareció discretamente.

-Tengo entendido que los empleados que van a perder su empleo recibirán la noticia mañana- dijo Robert mientras servía el café -. Debo confesar que estaba en tu contra desde el principio, pero he mirado el nuevo mapa de organización y parece que has usado hábilmente un bisturí, no un hacha.

Sorprendido por el elogio, Edward asintió.

-Hay muchas maneras de hacer las cosas. Y a veces, es necesaria una visión totalmente objetiva para hacer recortes.

-Es un proceso doloroso, pero creo que tu lo has hecho con cierta humanidad y me alegro. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

Era una conversación irreal. Edward estaba hablando con el hombre al que había odiado durante toda su vida e intentaba seguir odiándolo pero, por alguna razón no era capaz.

-Puede que me tome unas vacaciones. Tengo un hermano que insiste en que me vaya unos días con él.

Robert levantó una ceja.

-¿Unas vacaciones? No sabía que eran de los que se toman un tiempo libre. Yo también era así hasta que me case con Kristen. Ella cambió mi vida.

-El amor de una buena mujer- murmuró Edward.

-Sí, claro. Aunque pensé que conmigo sería imposible, ser padre te hace ver las cosas de otra manera.

- ¿Como?

-¿No lo supiste? Kristen está embarazada. Que raro que no lo supieras, fui la comidilla la semana pasada.

Edward esbozó una media sonriza.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un momento.

-¿Conociste bien a tu abuelo?- le preguntó Edward después.

-No, qué va. Pero se que era un hombre muy trabajador. Estaba decido a ampliar la empresa como fuera, pero mi padre... en fin, él tenía sus propios problemas y me tocó a mí levantarla de nuevo. Tuve un hermanastro, pero ésa es otra historia, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Has estado en el hotel PTW tiene en Florencia?- Edward observó a Robert atentamente.

-Está a las afueras de la ciudad ¿no?

-Sí, en medio del campo.

-He visto fotografías, pero no he ido nunca personalmente. ¿Por qué, hay algún problema?

-No, más bien hubo un problema con su adquisición.

-¿Por?

-Por que ese Hotel fue una vez de los Cullen, y pertenecía a mi abuelo.

.

.

.

Quince minutos después, Edward salía de la oficina de Robert Pattinson con un estado de ánimo absolutamente diferente al que tenía cuando entró. Robert se había portado de manera razonable y el informe sobre su hermanastro parecía estar quemandolo a través del bolsillo de la chaqueta. Edward había pasado toda su vida luchando por una cosa y por otra: la pérdida de su familia, un padre de acogida abusivo, la pobreza. Siempre había pensado que hundir a Robert Pattinson lo liberaría de todos sus enojos y, al mismo tiempo, ayudaría a vengar el daño que le hicieron a su abuelo.

Ahora que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, su apetito de venganza había desaparecido. No por que Pattinson fuese una persona débil, sino porque durante la conversación Edward se había visto así mismo en aquel hombre. Robert era un hombre familiar. Su prioridad era cuidar a su familia y por eso había protegido a su hermanastro. Y su vida no había sido un lecho de rosas, por eso le brillaban los ojos cada vez que hablaba de su mujer y su hijo. En realidad lo envidiaba porque no podía dejar de pensar en Bella y en lo que sentía cuando estaba con ella. Su sola presencia hacía que el mundo fuera un sitio mejor. Sonaba absurdo, pero ella lo hacía querer ser mejor persona.

Mascullando algo inteligible, entró en su despacho y sacó el sobre de su bolsillo. Aquella era la oportunidad que había estado esperando durante toda su vida. Tenía la pistola cargada, lo único que quedaba por hacer era apretar el gatillo...

Pero no iba hacerlo.

Oyó entonces que se abría la puerta y cuando levantó la mirada se quedó sorprendido al ver a Bella.

-No esperaba que vinieras hoy.

-Tenemos un acuerdo y yo siempre cumplo mi palabra- murmuró ella, encendiendo el ordenador.

Lo odiaba, pensó Edward. Y eso era como si le clavase un puñal en el corazón. ¿Cómo se había convertido aquella chica en alguien tan importante para él?

- He estado pensando sobre ese acuerdo y he decidido darlo por terminado.

Bella levantó la mirada sorprendida.

-No se cuanto tiempo tardaré en pagarte ese dinero, pero...

-No tienes que pagarme nada.

-Pero dijimos un año...

-He cambiado de opinión- la interrumpió Edward-. No puedo comprar tu lealtad ni tu confianza y no se si querría hacerlo, así que me voy. Mi trabajo aquí está hecho. Puedes tomarte el resto del día libre... ah, espera, una cosa. Quiero que destruyas los documentos que quedan en la trituradora de papel. No quiero que quede ni rastro de ellos.

-Muy bien- lo miró confusa-. ¿Quieres que lo haga ahora mismo?

-Sí por favor.

Pero al ver los documentos se llevo otra sorpresa.

-Es el informe sobre Robert Pattinson...

-Sí, lo es. No voy a necesitarlo.

-Muy bien- Bella no entendía nada.

-Gracias- dijo él sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, recordando las veces que le había sonreído, las veces que lo había besado, la noche que hablaron sobre sus deseos y Bella lo hizo desear otra vez.

-Gracias a ti por todo.

-Adiós- murmuró Edward, más para sí mismo que para ella.

Nunca iba ser suya. Nunca.

.

.

.

Bella decidió llevar los papeles al apartamento y quemarlos allí. Pero aún no se lo creía. Había estado tan furiosa con él el día anterior, pensando que la había utilizado. Luego, cuando descubrió la información que pensaba usar contra Robert Pattinson, información que ella le había ayudado encontrar, no sabía a quien detestaba más, a Edward o a ella misma. Había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ir a trabajar, pero decidió hacerlo para cumplir su acuerdo. Entonces Edward, de repente, le decía que el acuerdo ya no tenía valor. Y que quería que se deshiciera del informe.

Ya no sabía que pensar.

Una vez en el patio, echó los papeles en un cubo de metal, y los prendió con una cerilla. Miró al fuego y se preguntó por que Edward habría decidido a no utilizar la información. Como Edward le había pedido, decidió tomar el día libre. Después de hacer comida, hacer la limpieza y ver televisión en su apartamento aún no conseguía quitarse el aburrimiento e Inquietud que cargaba y decidió dar una vuelta en el parque.

Vio a una pareja y pensó en Edward. Vio a un Golden Retriever y pensó en Edward. Frustrada, decidió ir al cine a ver una película Francesa. Eso no tenía que a mitad de la película aparecía un hombre igual a Edward...

Edward Cullen la perseguía por todas partes.

Por fin llegó la hora de irse a dormir y Bella se metió en la cama, deseando escapar de su recuerdo. Pero en lugar de eso, soñó con él. Soñó que había muerto y despertó gritando y cubierta de sudor. Abrazándose a sí misma, intentó llevarse aire a los pulmones.

Algo había cambiado, se daba cuenta. Sin saberlo, una parte de ella había empezado a contar con Edward. En su interior ya había tomado una decisión sobre él.

¿Su corazón quizá? De alguna forma, en algún momento, había comenzado a amarlo.

Se le encogió el estómago al pensar eso y rió, una risa amarga que rompió el silencio del apartamento. Lo amaba, pero no valdría nada. Si algún hombre era incapaz de amar, ése era Edward Cullen.

.

.

Edward golpeó la bola... y falló. Estaba ganándole a su hermano, pero no por mucho. Mientras tanto, Emmet tomó un sorbo de tequila encantado consigo mismo.

-Hoy no estás concentrado.

-¿Te estoy ganando no?- suspiró él.

-¿Estas pensando en otra cosa? Desde que llegaste te he notado inquieto y distraído.

Edward encogió los hombros.

-He trabajado mucho estas semanas y a veces me cuesta un poco relajarme- murmuró. Pero cuando intentaba enviar la bola a la esquina, falló de nuevo.

-Esto no tendrá nada que ver con tu guapa ayudante ¿verdad?

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-¿Por que no? ¿Te ha dejado? ¿Te ha dicho que quería a un hombre con cerebro y corazón?

Las palabras de Emmet estaban muy cerca de la verdad, pero Edward no quería escucharlas y se concentró en llevar la segunda bola a la esquina Y esta vez no falló.

-¿Cómo lo haces? incluso en un día malo...

-Yo siempre quiero ganar, en todo.

-¿En todo? ¿Siempre? ¿Entonces vas a seguir cortejando a la señorita Swan?

-Ganar en la vida, en el trabajo. Las mujeres aparecen y desaparecen. Y, normalmente, me alegro de que lo hagan.

-Pero esta vez no - sonrió Emmet.

-¿Quieres dejarlo ya? Eres un pesado.

-Es parte de mi encanto. Y creo que esta vez has encontrado la piedra en tu zapato, hermano.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-Bella me desprecia. Yo... la seduje para sacarle información sobre Robert P. y no me perdonará nunca.

-Eso de que la sedujiste... yo creo que son las mujeres quienes nos seducen, asi que no creo que te desprecie tanto. A menos que hayas metido la pata de verdad.

El carraspeó, incómodo.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que no has dicho esa frasecita que tiene dos palabras...

-¿Desde cuando eres un experto en el amor?- le espetó Edward.

-No lo soy, pero sé que eso es lo que las mujeres quieren escuchar. Claro que si no estás interesado...

-Sí lo estoy.

Emmet levantó las cejas

-Entonces creo que tu mismo acabas de encontrar la respuesta.

Edward se dejó caer sobre su silla.

-No es tan fácil. Creo que esta vez he fallado de una manera estrepitosa...

-Eso no te ha detenido nunca. ¿Por que va a ser diferente ahora?

-Tú no lo entiendes.

-Claro que lo entiendo. Entiendo que si esa mujer te hace feliz tendrás que buscar una manera de recuperarla o pasarás el resto de tu vida lamentandolo.

.

.

.

Bella detuvo el Tesla frente a su casa y apagó el motor, pero se quedó un momento apoyada en el volante. Quizá había llegado el momento de marcharse. Quizá era el momento para dejar PTW. Había pensado que estaría allí para siempre, pero últimamente se sentía tan infeliz...

Suspirando, decidió que era una tontería. Tenía un trabajo estupendo, un salario fabuloso y buenos amigos ahí. No tenía razones para quejarse, pensó mientras salía del coche. Desde que Edward se había marchado trabajaba para otro de los vicepresidentes en PTW, un hombre mayor que se retiraría en un par de años. No se le encogía el estómago cada vez que entraba en su oficina, su corazón no se ponía a palpitar como loco. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Pero echaba de menos a Edward. Echaba de menos su pasión, su fuerza, incluso sus defectos.

-No puedes tenerlo- se dijo así misma en el porche.

Pero cuando iba a cerrar la puerta oyó algo... ¿un ladrido? Un segundo después, una bola de pelo se lanzó hacia ella ladrando y moviendo la cola. Bella se puso de rodillas en el suelo, atónita.

-¿Quien eres tu? ¿Y como has entrado aquí?

El Fresh Pool color blanco con un pequeño letrero con un nombre: "Dinky", intentaba lamerle la cara. ¿Como había entrado aquel perro? Riendo, Bella le acarició las orejas.

-Es un afortunado- oyó una voz entonces.

El Corazón de Bella se detuvo una décima de segundo. Cuando volvió la cabeza y se encontró apoyado a Edward en la pared, parpadeó para comprobar que no estaba alucinando

-¿Que haces...?

-¿Aquí?- Edward esbozó una media sonrisa- ¿Podemos entrar?

Bella se encontraba un poco en shock así que solo asintió.

-Bella yo... ag! no se como empezar. Mira yo nunca he sabido lo que realmente es el amor, pero estoy completamente seguro de lo que siento por ti Bella. No puedo estar tranquilo, en las noches no puedo dormir, ando distraído y siento un gran vacío cuando no estás. De alguna forma he aprendido a quererte.

-Edward yo...

-Espera- dijo callándola con dos de sus dedos- Has hecho que quiera ser mejor persona, he aclarado todo con Robert y el no sabía nada, debo confesarte que estoy un poco celoso de que tenga una familia un hijo, una mujer... te necesito conmigo Bella, te amo y quiero que estes conmigo siempre.

A Bella le rodaron las lagrimas por las mejillas.

-Edward yo tambien te amo. No se como, pero me he enamorado de ti. Me pasa lo mismo no puedo dormir, estoy intranquila, quiero estar contigo siempre.

Beso, Beso, Beso Beso profundo, beso.

-¿Por que has traído a "Dinky"?

-Era por si no te convencía - dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

-Es tan lindo ^^

-Mmmm ¿quieres que lo haga como en las novelas?

-¿Que cosa?

Edward se arrodilló delante de Bella y dijo las mismas palabras dichas por cientos de hombres:

-¿Harías el honor de casarte Conmigo?

-Oh!

Fue todo lo que pudo decir Bella seguida de unas lagrimas y un casto beso.

* * *

**Hola! Amigs! Quiero pedir una enorme disculpa para todas mis lectoras. Se que han estado esperando este capítulo desde hace uuu! Perdonenme! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y esperence porque viene un epílogo. Pero eso si mañana C: tengo que hacer tarea y esto lo hice de rapidin. Sino lo tengo mañana linchenme por el FaceBook haha xD o en Twiiter /karencithapttzn **

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Era lo que se esperaban? Debo decir que en la oracion "Beso, Beso, Beso, Beso profundo..." lo dejé a su imaginación y no es para NADA casto el Beso haha xD**

**El nombre de "Dinky" Fue en honor a mi perro adorado! C: y divinamente es Fresh Pool ^^ es una cosita hermosa :3**

**Saludos mis queridas amigas! Gracias por su paciencia! **

**Con respecto a las demás historias , las continuaré. Empezaré a actualizar este fin de semana por que ahora estoy en unos cursos de la Universidad C:**

**Kansanmida!**


	16. EPILOGO

**EPILOGO**

* * *

Episodio Final! Gracias por esperar!

* * *

_-Sí, acepto- ¿puede haber alguien más feliz?_

-!Edward te digo que debemos hacer esto!- exclamó Bella como una niña pequeña.

-Para qué amor, nuestra boda es muy pronto, además debimos hacer eso mucho antes- dijo Edward

-Lo sé, solo que me gustaría hacerlo.

-Esta bien, te prometo que en nuestra Luna de Miel lo haremos- dijo Edward dándole un beso en la coronilla.

Y es que estos tres últimos meses la habían pasado increíble. Edward estaba encantado con ella y orgulloso y feliz de no haberla dejado tiempo atrás, para él había sido la mejor decisión de su vida: estar con Bella.

Faltaban muy pocos días para la boda y Bella era un mar de nervios. Nunca se había imaginado que se casaría con un hombre guapo, amable y sobre todo que la amaba, quizás había hecho algo muy bueno en su anterior vida. Los dos trabajaban mutuamente, aunque al principio Bella había tomado la idea de trabajar en otra empresa, pero Edward se lo impidió, _¿Quién va a relajarme en el trabajo?_ Le había dicho, y por otra parte Bella se siento feliz de que era muy deseada. Habían decido vivir juntos en una casa lujosa ya que los dos no podían estar separados, y menos por las noches.

-Estaba pensando...- dijo Edward agarrándola por la cintura.

-oh, no. Por lo menos tenemos que esperar hasta después de la boda Edward. Mira que es nuestra Luna de Miel y quien sabe cuantas "camadas" nos hemos dado jaja la frase "se comió la torta antes del recreo" casi se aplica aqui jaja- bromeó Bella

-Pero...

-Nada de pero, quiero que la Luna de Miel sea estupenda

-Esta bien, pero ten en cuenta que me estas pidiendo dos cosas-

-¿Cuales dos cosas?

-El favor de pareja que me pediste y esto- dijo con un brillo pícaro en los ojos.

-¿Que? ¿Estas negociando conmigo?

-Algo así- dijo con una sonrisa matadora.

-Y ¿Que quieres a cambió? - dijo Bella tratando de persuadirlo con unos cuantos besos para que parara aquel trato.

-Oh, no. Ahora soy yo el que no quiere jaja. Luego te diré.

-Si no me lo dices, no lo haré.

-Pues tendrás que cumplir tu parte del trato por que si no, yo no cumpliré mi parte.

-Me has a trapado.

-Hmm - fue lo último que dijo después, un largo y apasionado beso.

.

.

-Te ves hermosa cuñada- exclamó Emmet con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Muchas Gracias, Emmet- Dijo Bella con una sonrisa. Se habían vuelto muy cercanos, parecían hermanos.

-Te diría que "Disfrutes tu Luna de Miel" pero, eso ya es pasado jaja

-Emmet tu... no quieras matarme ahora

-Nah, mi hermano lo hará por mí.

-¿Quieres morir?

-Es la hora- dijo una de las realizadoras de la boda. Bella había querido hecho por sí sola, pero Edward había insistido en contratar una. Cosas innecesarias, pensó Bella.

Ella estaba tan contenta y nerviosa al mismo tiempo. Por fin había llegado la hora. Amaba tanto a Edward que para ella una boda no le bastaba para unirse con Edward. Habían pasado tantas cosas juntos alegrías, dolor, pasión, problemas, todo; y eso la habían hecho más fuerte. Más fuerte para bien, para terminar de asegurar su destino juntos.

-Estas bellísima- dijo Edward cuando ella estaba enfrente de él.

-Tu, es-tas guapo también - logró murmurar Bella.

Edward esbozó una gran sonrisa y a Bella se le detuvo el corazón en una décima de segundo.

Alrededor de ellos, estaban sus familiares. Padres, Amigos, primos, tíos, todos. Para Edward esto era increíble. Jamás había soñado ni de lejos la felicidad tan grande que Bella le causaba. Siempre había sido frío, distante, un amargado diría Emmet. La verdad siempre se había sentido vacío. Por eso estaba tan feliz de haber encontrado su pieza faltante.

-Edward, ¿aceptas a Isabella Swan como tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

-Si, acepto- Dijo Edward con orgullo vehemente.

-Bella, ¿aceptas a Edward Anthony Masen como tu esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

-Sí, acepto - ¿Puede haber alguien más feliz?pensó Bella.

-Puede Be...

Bella sostuvo fuertemente el cuello del traje de Edward, y lo trajo hacia sí. Con un ardiente, apasionado y amoroso beso, Bella terminó de concluir la frase. Primero, todos quedaron asombrados y después estallaron con aplausos. Edward y Bella se miraron intensamente pensando al mismo tiempo que desde ahora sus vidas serian de felicidad.

.

.

.

Era la luna de Miel. Edward estaba duchándose y Bella acomodando la ropa en los cajones del Hotel.

-¿Edward? -llamó Bella sentada en la orilla de la cama.

-!¿Que sucede?

-He estado pensando...

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, es... ¿Que quieres hacer? Digo, me refiero a lo del trato.

-Ah, eso - dijo con una sonrisa, arrastrándose al mismo tiempo por la cama, como un león- ¿No te lo imaginas?

-¿Sexo?

-No del cualquiera Baby jaja olvida "Baby" se oye tan machista. Amor nunca, te pediría algo a cambio.

-Osea ¿ me tuviste ansiosa por nada?

-Osea ¿quieres que te pida algo?- sonrisa, sonrisa sexy, sonrisa, sonrisa matadora, pensaba Bella.

-Es lo más justo- dijo descaradamente.

-Pícara- un beso casto- Aprovechada, - Beso normal- Mal educada,- Beso apasionado- Colegiala mala-Beso fránces- Extremadamente buena ¿Que me has hecho?

Y es que obviamente, ¿Quien de los dos puede resistirse? Bella nunca podía descubrir de donde salía el gran deseo por Edward , lo amaba, claro estaba, pero nunca podría entender esa pasión que iba más allá de todo. Y ni Edward. Quizás era el destino, no sabía.

.

Si jamás hubiera tenido y conocido a Edward, nunca habría experimentado el amor, la pasión, los problemas. Las diversas excusas de Edward, el haber sentido estar enamorada de su jefe, haberse casado, haber tenía una boda hermosa y lujosa, haber sido madre de dos niñas maravillosas, haber tenido toda la dicha del mundo.

Por fin había encontrado donde pertenecía y maravillosamente Edward sentía lo mismo.

**FIN**

* * *

**Hola! mis queridas lectoras! Gracias por haber seguido este increible Fic! ^^**

**Espero que le haya gustado este corto pero hermoso final que preparé para ustedes! Es una satisfacción saber que la he terminado y les ha gustado.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, son muy amables en dejarlos. **

**Caro. : para nada, gracias por comentar!**

**GUARANI SHELION 1811 : Haha antes me pasaba lo mismo xD pero ya me he comprado mi compu solo para mi :3 haha**

**Gracias a Sheila, que me ha insistido y me ha apoyado!**

**Tambien a Liduvina, alduu, Cammixu, xotticullen, yolabertay, RosAlice22, V, Whit Cullen, pillyna, sabi07, joli cullen, luigy, bella malfoy cullen, vene cullen 12, krisrobeb, sonianunez! gracias!**

**Un saludo , un beso y un abrazo. Espero que me puedan seguir en las historias que siguen :)**


End file.
